Pearl and Sky-blue Eyes
by Words within Worlds
Summary: Hinata overhears something at Ichiraku...this will change her life. terrible summery and bad title...just read. Rating changed to M.
1. Confession at Ichiraku

**Title: **Pearl and Sky-blue eyes

**Rating: **T for now, but I'm probably going to change the rating next chapter

**Chapter: **Confession at Ichiraku's

**Disclaimer: **ALL rights belong to the guys who made Naruto…sadly I'm not a genius like them T_T

**A/N: **hi…I have a few things to say before you get started… 1# I have only started to watch the series (I'm currently at episode 214) so don't be all _"that could never happen" _or _"that character died!" _ just think about it like a AU or something… 2# I'm planning on making this an M rated at some point (probably next chapter) so… guys and gals that are too young to read this (like me! ^o^) make sure you have permission to read this (or whatever). AND 3# please go easy on me… this is my first crack at romance and… I will *try* to make a lemon in this fic, but I could use some suggestions (please!) and…no more! You are free to read! YAY! Oh and review please!

* * *

><p>It's a cool summer's night in Konoha and the villages "<em>number one knucklehead ninja" <em>is sitting in what could be his favourite place in the whole world; Ichiraku ramen shop. One person on his mind: Hinata Hyuuga.

He's had feelings for the girl with pearly eyes ever since his first chunnin exams, after her fight with her cousin; Neji Hyuuga. After that his feelings got stronger and stronger and now at the age of sixteen they are ready to burst. He hasn't changed much since then; he still wear's the orange clothes and he still has that "_I'll show the world how great I will become" _attitude, but… in a way… he has matured.

Right now he is just slurping up noodles, staring off into space.

"I know that look. So… who are you thinking about?"

The comment from old man Teuchi snaps Naruto back into reality.

"Wha-what are you talking about, old man?" Naruto goes slightly pink.

"Don't play dumb, I had the very same look when I met Ayame's mother… my friends said I looked like a fish, hehe" he bursts into laughter.

"Don't you have, like, a job or something?" Naruto is beginning to get irritated, yet he remains in a dazed expression.

"Awww, don't be like that… after all the times we've shared…and after all, I've been 'round the block a few times; maybe I could help…" the old man finishes cooking another bowl of ramen and serves it to Naruto "on the house!".

Naruto looks at the bowl of ramen, blinking. "Gee… thanks!" he slurps up the noodles in record timing.

The old man pulls up a chair and sits opposite Naruto. "So … about this girl… she isn't my precious daughter is she!?"

Naruto gulps down the broth and sets the bowl down. "Nah, it's not Ayame…I…I l-lo-like the most amazing girl in the world…"

At that instant Hinata overhears and decides to listen. 'Naruto… is in love?' she feels her heart sink. 'I…I hope… she pleases Naruto' she starts tearing up.

"More amazing than MY daughter!? Now this I have GOT to hear!" Teuchi takes a sip of sake.

"Don't get me wrong, your daughter is…er… great…but…the one I dream about is the kindest, gentlest, most caring person I ever met… and an amazing shinobi" Naruto's eyes shine in an ethereal light.

At the the mention of "shinobi", Hinata widens her eyes in shock. 'So…it's one of the female ninja?'

"So what's her name?" pries the old man.

Naruto turns pink. "Well…it's…her name is…"

Hinata's heart beats loud and fast.

"I…I l-like…"

'Oh, come on, Naruto-kun…kill me now…'

Naruto takes a deep breath. "Hinata".

Hinata gasps loudly and has to cover her mouth to avoid detection, her cheeks turning crimson and her eyes widening to the size of plates. 'Naruto…loves…**me**?' she lets out one word. "Naruto…"

"Hmm…aint that that Hyuuga girl? That's one prestigious family…" the old man takes a thinking pose, placing his chin between his index and thumb.

"Yup! Hinata Hyuuga… the most amazing, smartest and most gorgeous girl in all of Konoha, no, in the whole world!" Naruto has obviously been lost in his fantasy world.

Even now at the age of sixteen Hinata has to fight with all her strength to keep from fainting. 'N-Naruto-kun… I… I've waited for so long to hear you say that…'

The old man cracks a smile. 'hehe…to think I would live to see the day that Naruto actually falls in love'. "So. Have you tried sleeping with her yet?" he soon starts cackling like a crow.

"WHAT!?" Naruto's face visibly flares. "You sound just like pervy sage!"

"Oh, don't mind me, when you reach my age meddling in the affairs of youngsters is all that keeps you young" and with that he has another laugh attack.

Hinata turns red again.

"Ok…just give an old man one last bit of fun and answer one more question… would you like to?" old Teuchi visibly enjoys watching Naruto squirm.

"I…I would…more than anything…" he has turned from pink to scarlet, but his eyes are deep with thought and feeling.

Hinata feels her heart skip a beat. 'Na-Naruto… do…do you really mean that?...you… really… want to… with…me? I…I must be dreaming…'

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing out here by yourself?" The voice comes from a pink-haired girl… about seventeen years old.

"S-Sakura…shh!"

"Come on, let's have some ramen with Naruto!"

'Damn it Sakura… not now…'

Sakura grabs Hinata by the wrist and drags her inside the ramen shop. "Hey Naruto, hi Teuchi!"

"Hi Sakura, hi Hina-" he visibly pales when he realizes Hinata is there. 'Could…she have listened?' "Hi Hinata…"

"He-hello Naruto…" Hinata can't stop blushing after hearing the words Naruto spoke. Sakura pulls up a chair and motions for Hinata to sit, which she does, although be it awkwardly. Teuchi asks the girls what they will be having. Sakura asks for a diet ramen, Hinata just asks for what Naruto is having.

After what seems like an eternity of awkward silence, Sakura decides to speak up. "Sooo… how was your last mission, Naruto?"

Naruto's body has tensed over the last few seconds, so talking is very uncomfortable. "Oh, yeah… umm… Me and Lee escorted that painter to the land of tea…"

"Good…" 'Right something is…off… he's not bragging like usual' "and you, Hinata? How have you been?"

"I… ok…" Hinata feels just as tense as Naruto.

"Hmm…" 'Ok… now I know something is wrong… hmm…maybe…if I were to leave them alone…THAT'S IT! CHA! AND WHO SAID THAT SAKURA AINT ROMANTIC!?' driven by inner Sakura, she gets up. "uh… you know…I was actually doing an errand for lady Tsunade… see you all later!"

The old man serves the couple their ramen. "uhh… I…gotta go out back… watch the shop for me."

The two sit in silence for what seems to be another eternity. 'Shit! She must have overheard me… how can I even look her in the eye now? Fuck!' Naruto's fists clench. "Uhh…Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Na-Naruto?"

"Uhh… you didn't happen to overhear anything did you?" in order to speak he has had to stick a kunai in his side.

'Yes I but nothing much, just the fact that you secretly love me too and want to have sex with me… and the fact that that is a dream come true and…and…' she takes a deep breath. "Umm…what do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto plunges the kunai in his side even deeper. "Uhh… just a little conversation between me and the old man."

"Well…I…oh, Naruto-kun… I'm so sorry…I…I listened in on your conversation…and…I…I heard everything!" she turns to face him and starts tearing up.

Naruto begins to panick, he was never good with these situations and Hinata was the last person he wanted to see crying. "Hey, don't cry! It was really my fault…I should have admitted my feelings sooner… I'm sorry. Hinata"

"But… d-did you mean what you you said? About liking me?"

"Every word" he brushes her tears away.

"E-even…" she turns scarlet. "Even when you said… you…wanted…to…" she can't bring herself to say it.

"Y-yes…" Naruto himself has gone a dark shade of red.

"Oh, Naruto!" Hinata throws herself onto the boy she has loved and adored for the bigger part of her life, letting out all the emotions she has had bottled up for the last twelve years.

Just then, the old man comes back. "So, you two have fun?" Naruto throws the money on the counter and leaves with Hinata. "wow…those two must be in a hurry…"

"Uhh…Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Do…you want me to…uhh…walk you home?"

"yes…I…I would like that…" she heads of in a direction.

"Umm…Hinata…isn't your house that way?"

"Yes…but…I was hoping we could take a detour…"

"Oh…ok…"

And with that, they set off for Naruto's house…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well? How was that? Too much fluff? Not enough fluff? Too sudden? Too ooc? If you have any criticism, please review… and…I really could use a couple of tips for a lemon… just one or two… and romantic one, understand? I write romance, not porn. Well… I bid you adeu! And just to be clear: "…" is speech; '…' is thought, ok? Good! Adios! I will change the rating to M next chapter, so watch out foolz!


	2. First look First touch First kiss

**Title: **Pearl and Sky-blue eyes

**Rating: **M look at the name of the chapter to find out why…

**Chapter: **First look. First touch. First kiss.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me… sadly T_T

**A/N: **Hi all my adoring fans! I…I realized a few things about my last chapter. A) It wasn't very deep or romantic… B) I made Naruto and Hinata SOOO ooc… C) I never gave a good physical description of either one: Naruto is almost exactly the same as when he was 15 (after all it's just one year's difference) but he is a little bit taller than Hinata (1/2 an inch); Hinata wears the same outfit as she did before (except that she has a mesh top like the one Anko wears [as we learn in this chapter hehehe…] underneath), her hair is a little different, it's longer than before and touches her shoulders. Well…I apologize for any mistakes or ooc that may occur, blah blah blah… JUST READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Hinata and Naruto arrive at the building in which Narutos apartment is located.<p>

Naruto smirks. 'My place!? What has she come here for?'

"Umm…Naruto-kun?" She presses her index fingers together.

"Hmm?" Naruto is still thinking of a reason as to why she would come to his house.

"M-may I… come in?" She has never been in Narutos house before, so she is naturally nervous.

"Oh, sure!" he pulls a little key out of his pocket and inserts it into the keyhole, hearing a clicking sound when he turns it. The door swings open and they both walk in. Hinata takes a moment to look at her surroundings: a small entrance room that leads off into a corridor. Naruto is just glad that today he cleaned the place; he imagines a scene in which Hinata walks in and starts screaming after seeing the mess that was there and then calling him a dirty pig. 'Yikes… I would never survive that situation…'

Hinata keeps walking down the corridor, looking at the simple undecorated walls in amazement. Then the thought hits Naruto like a kunai. Hinata is the daughter of one of the most powerful and important families in Konoha. 'Damn… she probably lives in, like, a palace or something… this little apartment is probably WAY to poor for her standards…'

Hinata stops in the kitchen and looks around. "I…"

Naruto gulps. 'Here it comes…'

"I love it!" Hinata spins around to face Naruto, smiling.

"Really?" Naruto stares at the girl of his dreams. 'Wow…that was unexpected…she's kind, beautiful AND modest? I should have confessed my feelings a long time ago…' "Would you like…err… something to drink?"

"Umm…well…if it isn't too much trouble…" She blushes. "A cup of tea, please."

"One tea coming right up!" Naruto practically leaps from one side of the kitchen to the other and starts preparing the water. "I've gotta look for those tea leaves, gimme a sec!"

'Well… I'm glad he's back to normal…' She decides to explore his house a little more and enters the next room; Narutos bedroom. 'This is Naruto-kuns bedroom…' She inhales deeply and smells the natural scent of the boy she adores. "Ahh…it… it smells so…ahh… Naruto-kun" She feels herself getting hotter and hotter; the scent of sweat, blood and other bodily fluids, the smell of a true ninja, arousing her deepest most fundamental desires. She couldn't stand it when guys would bathe in cologne and thought that it showed their insecurities, besides, she always liked the natural scent of a guy more…especially if it's Narutos. 'Ahh…Naruto…it…your smell…it's…so good…'

"Hinata! Your tea is ready!" She manages to stumble into the kitchen, her head still dizzy from the arousing smell of Narutos room. "Hinata… you're red… have you got a fever or something?" he walks up to her and places a hand on her forehead. "Wow… you're hot as lava… let me take of your coat." He unzips her coat and begins to take it off.

"N-Naruto!" Too late. By the time she snapped out of her daze the coat had already fallen on the floor. Underneath she is wearing a woven (and as a result see through) mesh top, commonly worn amongst the shinobi; underneath that all she has is a small white bra.

Naruto just stands there, staring. 'Wow…her boobs are perfect…' He continues staring at her C sized breasts. "Hi-Hinata…I…wow…" He had rarely seen her without her coat, and never with a mesh T-shirt.

"I…" She goes pale and faints.

"Fuck…" Naruto catches her before she hits the ground. "Hinata!" No response. "Shit…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He picks her up and carries her to his bed. 'Damn…I hope she forgives me…'

* * *

><p>Hinata wakes to a familiar scent. "So…the whole night…was a dream?" She looks out the window. 'Wait… no…it's still dark… that means…' she inhales and once again feels herself get saturated by his smell. 'Naruto-kuns room…' she hears quiet sobbing from the kitchen."Naruto-kun?"Naruto is slumped in a chair crying softly. When he hears Hinatas voice he looks up, but then looks after remembering what she is wearing. 'He must be mad at himself…Naruto-kun…' she takes a step forward. "Naruto…why are you crying?"<p>

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have looked… nor said those things…" He still doesn't look, but the thought of his beloved Hinata with a see-through top makes him flush uncontrollably.

Hinata tenses. 'What am I doing? I've finally heard the words I've wanted to hear for my entire life and… I'm not even brave enough to admit that I feel the same…' She clenches her fists and forces a smile. "Hehehe… hey…they aren't THAT amazing…" Her face now looks like a tomato.

"Yes they are! I…I mean…I…" he goes the same shade of red as Hinata. "I…I'm not a f-fan of g-girls with beach-balls for boobs… regardless of what Ino says… I… I think…they are… perfect…" Naruto is paralyzed by embarrassment.

'He…he likes them? Oh, Naruto…' She walks over to him. "Na-Naruto…there…there is something I… that I've wanted to say for most of my life…" she squats so she is at eye level with him and places a hand on his cheek, making him look up so that he is gazing into her eyes. "I love you, Naruto… ever since the first day I saw you… you are my world…and… I want to be yours. Yours and only yours."

"Hi-Hinata-chan…" there, in those pearl eyes of hers… Naruto loses himself. He leans in closer, if only to look deeper into those pearly white and violet eyes. He falls forward off of his chair and onto Hinata, their lips touching into a kiss…

'Na-Na…NARUTO-KUN IS KISSING ME!' he takes his lips off of hers, but he doesn't get off of her."Na-Naruto…" she turns pink.

"Hi-Hinata… I… I love you…"

"Oh Naruto…" she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him in for another, more proper kiss. Naruto feels her lips cover and start massaging his. He opens his mouth and begins interlocking his and her lips. After what seems like an eternity they break the kiss. "I love you so much… Naruto…"

"I know Hinata…I know…" his warm breath on her lips gives her goosebumps and he presses down once again on her lips for another kiss. She closes her eyes and enjoys every second. She takes in a sharp gasp as she feels something warm and moist slide into her mouth.

'Naruto…' she goes scarlet and allows Naruto to explore her mouth with his tongue. First it just slides on top of her tongue, then, he starts stroking her tongue with his. It is only too soon when he breaks the kiss. "Oh, Naruto…"

Naruto gets up and helps Hinata to her feet. "Hey, this way…" he walks into his room. Hinata takes a gulp before following him. Naruto stops in the middle of his bedroom and holds Hinata in his arms. They connect lips once more; Naruto enters her mouth again; exploring every corner of it.

This time when his tongue strokes her tongue good-bye, hers follows and dances with his in a passionate rhythm. She hastily unzips his jacket and pulls it off, after, she pulls off his shirt. He pulls off her mesh top and lays her down on the bed; positioning himself on top of her. But before he undoes her bra, he looks into her eyes. "Hi…nata? Do… you want… to… do this?"

Hinata, meanwhile, is red and shaking a little bit. "I…I… I do…but…I…I'm afraid…"

Naruto smiles warmly. "It's ok Hinata-chan, my love, I… to tell the truth…I'm not sure I'm ready either…do you still want to sleep here?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun…"

"I love you, Hinata…" he lies next to her.

"Me too… Naruto…" and with that they close their eyes; falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow…what a chapter… oh, were you expecting a lemon? Well sorry foolz BWHAHAHAHA! Anyway… Review please… and remember: I'm still open to tips about lemon writing! Oh...maybe I should explain a few things: A) Her obsetion with his smell... well it comes from both personal experiance and scientific fact; for me there is nothing better than the natural smell of a girl and scientists have proven that girls prefer guys natural scent over cologne. B) the whole boobs thing comes from personell life... like how girls seem to think that most guys prefer hot air baloons on their chests (hence the Ino refrence). C) I'm sorry for not writing the lemon, but...I just dont think Naruto and Hinata are ready yet...and neither am I. oh and... please exuse all my mistakes both literal and story wize, I happen to sorta be inexperianced in love, sooo... yeah... feeling embarased and uncomfortable... JUST REVIEW! PEACE OUT!


	3. A new mission with Naruto-kun

**Title: **Pearl and Sky-blue eyes

**Rating: **M. but this chapter could pass for a T-rated.

**Chapter: **A new mission with Naruto-kun

**Disclaimer: **I own not Naruto… WHY!? I…I really wish I owned it….but I don't…

**A/N: **I'm back, foolz! How could I not update so quickly… I just couldn't let all my adoring fans down, now, could I? NOW STOP READING MY A/N AND START READING MY FANFIC!

* * *

><p>Hinata opens her eyes sleepily and is greeted by an intense shade of sky-blue. "Good morning… Naruto-kun"<p>

Meanwhile, Naruto strokes her cheek. "Good morning, Hinata-chan…" he closes the distance between them and pecks Hinata on the lips.

"How long…have you…" she blushes. "Been watching me, Naruto-kun?" She turns a darker shade of red after remembering that all that separates the boy she loves and her breasts is a thin bra.

"All night… I didn't get much sleep…" 'How could I? Now…now that I have someone to protect… I can't let my guard down… the fox could break free and…'

"Oh… well…,if you want, I could prepare a sleeping draught and-" There is a loud knock.

"Shit…who could be up at this hour of the morning?" He gets up, stretches (to which Hinata blushes furiously) and heads for the entrance; without putting his shirt on. Hinata gets up and follows Naruto, quickly putting on her coat on the way. Another knock. "Coming, coming!" He opens the door. "Hi Sakura! Hi – oh, shit…"

"Naruto! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITHOUT A SHIRT ON!? Bah, you know what, never mind, I brought Neji with me; since you were the last to see Hinata last night" Sakura takes a step back and allows Neji to step in front of her.

"Hello Naruto…" Neji steps in-between Naruto and Sakura. "Where is Hinata?"

"Uhhh…" Naruto steps into the center of the doorway, blocking Neji's vision. "I dunno… but I'm sure she will turn up"

"Then explain to me why you are trying to block my vision…"

"Wh-wha-well I never! You, one of my best and closest friends, are accusing me of hiding something from you!?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Naruto-kun…who is it?" Hinata peeks her head into the entrance room.

"Hinata!?" Neji summons his chakra. "Byakugan!" The veins surrounding his eyes swell with chakra and, using his enhanced vision, sees through Naruto. "Hinata, what are you doing? Why didn't you come home last night? Your father has been worried si-" He sees that she has her coat unzipped and is only wearing her bra underneath. "Hinata! WHAT IN THE BLAZES DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT!?" Everyone except Sakura (she hasn't seen Hinata yet) goes bright red.

Hinata moves next to Naruto. "I…uhh… just spent…the night…with…Naruto-kun…"

Neji looks dumbfounded. "You…spent…the…night with…Naruto…?" he still has a blank expression.

"Listen, Neji, I swear we didn't do anything!" Naruto can practically feel his heart ramming against his chest.

Sakura decides to step in. 'Naruto will never survive this if I don't help him out… CHA! TIME TO HELP A FRIEND OUT! FOR LOVE!' driven by inner Sakura, she speaks up. "Uhh… Neji? You found Hinata… so…umm… can you go on that mission for lady Tsunade now?"

"Oh… the…the mission… yes…I…I'll get going now… I will tell Hiashi that… Hinata is… ok… Naruto, Hinata… when I get back… we… have a lot…to talk about…" He leaves; the same blank expression plastered on his face.

"Thanks, Sakura…we owe you one!" Naruto visibly relaxes.

"You owe me more than one, you bastard… care to tell me just why the fuck you and Hinata are practically naked from the waist up?" she puts her hands on her hips.

"I…uhh…" Naruto goes pink.

"We were hot!" Hinata knows it is a lame excuse, but right now… it's all she's got.

"You were hot? JUST HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Hinata, out of fear of Sakuras wrath, clutches onto Narutos chest; her breath giving him goosebumps.

Naruto holds Hinata. "Hey, hey… can't we all just take a deep breath and calm down? Me and Hinata didn't do anything last night…"

Sakura raises her eyebrow. "Didn't do anything, huh?"

"Well…" He turns scarlet. "Nothing much…we…sorta…kissed a lil'bit…"

"Yes…I-I hope you didn't worry…" Hinata takes in Narutos scent and gets goosebumps.

The pair is met by an ear-piercing shriek, coming from Sakura. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I am so happy for you two!" She looks like a little girl that has had too much sugar. "oh…I almost forgot… Lady Tsunade has called for you two… I'll see you around…" she heads in the direction of the Hokages manor. "oh and… I really am happy for you Hinata… about time you got the love of your life."

"WHAT!? You knew that she liked me this whole time!? Some friend you are…" Naruto pretends to be hurt.

Sakura giggles and leaves. "Naruto-kun… perhaps…we will be going on the same mission together…"

"I…I would like that…" they kiss and let their tongues do the rest of the talking. Hinata is left hungry for more when they break the kiss. "Come. Let's uhh… get dressed…" he goes red after one last glance at Hinatas breasts.

After dressing themselves they head to Tsunades manor, to receive their mission. Naruto opens the door first and enters with Hinata trailing behind. "Hi Grandma, hi Kiba, hi Shino!" The two later stand lined up and turn only when they hear Narutos voice.

"I told you to fucking stop calling me that, Naruto! Anyway… we've been paid by a land owner in the land of Rice Patties to take care of some rogue Ninja, from the village hidden in the sound…Shino will be group leader… NOW MOVE OUT MAGGOTS!"

"WHAT!? SHINO!?" though Shino and Naruto had become friends over the past few months, he still gives Naruto the creeps. "Why not me!?"

Tsunade geets up. "Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss. My. Ass. You have your assignment, now go!" She gives him a glare that sends shivers down his back.

Hinata steps next to Naruto and gets close to his ear to wisper. "Please Naruto-kun… I… I don't want her to put you in a different squad…"

Kiba smirks. 'what the hell is all that about?'

"OK! Lead on Shino! Me and Hianta are ready!" He pulls Hinata next to him by the waist and she blushes.

The others look awkwardly at them and they all leave for the land of Rice Patties.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **well… sorry if nothing eventful happened…but Neji is freaked, hehehe… sooooo… I guess I'll update soon… umm… REVIEW! PEACE! (secretly I mentally say war)


	4. Journey to Gohanishi pass

**Title: **Pearl and Sky-blue eyes

**Rating: **M. A bit of swearing, violence and a couple of kisses…

**Chapter: **The journey to Gohanishi pass

**Disclaimer: **I own no right to the Amazing anime series, blah,blah,blah… DON'T SUE ME!

**A/N: **well… I would like to apologize about last chapter… I simply had no other material… so… to make up for it, I HAVE CREATED THIS! Oh, and I have started to watch Shippuden and… well… after episode 220 is where my fanfic takes over. This fic has nothing to do with Shippuden. NOW ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The four ninja all stand in front of Tsunade's manor, devising a plan. "Aww, come on! How long do we have to stand here!?"<p>

"Until Shino comes up with a plan, you idiot…" Akamaru barks in agreement with his master.

Naruto ignores Kiba and repeats the question. "Naruto… we need to devise a plan to enter the land of rice patties. The border has been demilitarized, thanks to our friend, Orochimaru…"

"Ain't that a good thing? Less paperwork!"

"You idiot! The border is crawling with bandits!" Akamaru barks once again in agreement.

"We have limited ninja tools, so we can't afford to waste any on mere bandits…" Shino looks deeply into Naruto's sky-blue eyes (which creeps him out) and gets an idea. "Naruto… can you make shadow-clones of kunai and shuriken as well?" Naruto nods. "Then that is our bandit problem taken care of… I will now explain the rout we will take-"

"Hey, wait a second… what about food? We should go get some ramen and…"

"I have commanded my insects to process food out of the chakra they feed off and make edible foodstuffs…"

"WE HAVE TO EAT BUG SHIT!?" Naruto turns green.

"It isn't excrement… they process the chakra and make it edible; like how bees make honey…"

"No way! I'm not eating-" Hinata has come to stand next to Naruto and leans in close to his ear.

"Naruto-kun, please… if you don't like it… I'll forage for you… just try it…" her warm breath on his ear makes him shudder and when he peers into those pearl eyes of hers he melts.

"Ok…I'll try the bug puke… but only for you…"

"Well, since that is cleared, I will explain the rout we will take. We will go through Gohanishi pass…" Shino continues explaining and Kiba stands there listening.

Naruto creeps behind Hinata and starts massaging her shoulders. "You like that?" he whispers.

Hinata feels hot and aroused by Naruto's massage and his warm breath on her neck just makes her melt there. "Err… it's a little… rough…"

"Oh? How's this?" He reaches under her coat and mesh top and runs his finger up and down her spine. He trails off and strokes her belly button and she giggles. "Ticklish?"

She blushes. "I…I guess so…" he starts suckling on her earlobe.

"So… do you have the rout memorized?" Shino rolls up the map he had taken out.

"Yeah! Me and Akamaru have it memorized!" Akamaru barks proudly.

"Uhh…" Hinata blushes. "Could… could you repeat it?" Naruto gives a guilty look and squeezes her hand.

"I think you should get away from Naruto, Hinata. You'll catch his stupid!" Kiba has a laugh attack.

Hinata looks daggers at Kiba. "Kiba, I would appreciate it if you stopped calling Naruto-kun idiot or other names. I'm sorry for not paying attention… but leave Naruto out of this!"

"All right, sorry Naruto…" 'Ugh, why does she all ways protect that fool?' Kiba takes a couple of steps towards the gate. "Shino, you explain the rout; I'll meet you three at the gate!" Kiba heads to the gate and Shino explains everything again. Afterwards they all meet with Kiba.

"Right, let's move!" Naruto puffs up his chest and points northward and then gets ready to sprint.

Kiba tugs on his collar just before he disappears into the distance. "You idiot! Shino is the fucking leader!"

"Ok. Shino let's move!" he tugs on Shino's coat.

"Naruto, I am squad leader and you will obey m-"

"Yeah, yeah; I heard it all before… How 'bout I just scout ahead!?" before receiving an answer, Naruto disappears into the forest.

Akamaru barks. "Yeah, I agree… that fool is just gonna waste his energy. He will never change…"

Hinata steps in front of the two remaining boys. "Umm…" she presses her index fingers together. "I…Shino… can I go ahead with Naruto? Please?"

"Go ahead. We'll catch up…" Kiba notices that Shino is _smiling_.

A few minutes later Naruto is huffing and puffing and has stopped to rest on a large boulder. "Man, I'm beat…" He hears a rustling in the bushes and takes a kunai out of his pouch.

"It's only me, Naruto-kun" Hinata comes out from behind a bush. "Who were you expecting?"

Naruto puts away his kunai. "Oh…" he scratches the back of his head nervously. "Neji… I was expecting him to come out of nowhere and kill me or something" he begins chuckling.

Hinata walks close to Naruto. "You know, you mean more to Neji than you think… you inspired him to see life differently… just like you do to me…"

"Really? I inspire you?" He leans in closer for a kiss.

"Yes… always…" She tilts her head to the side.

"Hey guys! What you doing out here?" Kiba comes crashing through the trees like a horde of angry elephants. "Hey, Hinata, let's look for a place to camp; it's getting late…" he swings his arm around Hinata's shoulder and walks off into the thicket; Hinata only glancing back at Naruto sadly.

Naruto is fuming. "Who does that guy think he is!? Why I aughtta-"

"Naruto…" Naruto almost jumps out of his skin.

"SHINO! I TOLD YOU! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

Shino ignores Naruto's meltdown. "I just wanted to warn you…"

"Yeah? About what?"

"Don't get too affectionate around Kiba with Hinata…"

"What? Why the fuck not?"

"He has a crush on Hinata…" he tilts his head upwards and the sunlight reflects off of his sunglasses.

"WHAT!?" Naruto clenches his fists. "That jerk thinks he can just steal Hinata from ME!? I'll-"

"Cool it, Naruto…" Naruto can't help but calm down at the smooth tone of Shino's voice. "Hinata loves you. She has loved you for the whole time I have ever known her… She knows about Kiba and I believe that she is trying to think of a way to give him the news that she is in love with you. You have nothing to fear; love will prevail."

"Wow, Shino, I never knew you were a romantic; why haven't you got a girl?" Naruto winks at Shino.

Shino chuckles softly. "For one simple reason: have you ever seen a girl who thinks insects are cute?"

"Good point… sorry man"

"Naruto! Shino! Come here, Hinata and me found a good campsite!"

Naruto gets ready to make a dash for Kiba's direction when Shino puts a hand on his shoulder. "Remember; be careful around Kiba…" Naruto nods before dashing off in the direction of the campsite. The camp is a small clearing in the trees illuminated by a small campfire. "Good job… I will now administer your rations." He raises his arms and a swarm of beetles come crawling out of his sleeves; each one carrying a small blob of purple goo.

Naruto grimaces. "There is no way in hell I'm eating bug shi-"

Hinata gets close so she can whisper. "Please, Naruto-kun…"

One look into her pearl eyes is all Naruto needs to know he can eat anything. 'Ok Naruto, grow some fucking balls…' "Alright… give me some of that… stuff…" Shino commands his insects to merge their blobs to make a large orb of throbbing purple gunk. Naruto takes the sphere of compressed fruit and chakra (Which is the size of the palm of his hand) and shoves it into his mouth. He begins chewing slowly; Hinata and Kiba are looking in anticipation. He swallows. "Well… it ain't Ichiraku ramen but… it's edible"

Shino hands out more goo to the others. "We will be taking shifts to stand watch over the camp… Naruto, you first. Hinata, you second. I will go third and Kiba will be last." They say their good-nights and Naruto assumes position on a rock.

After about two hours Hinata emerges. "Naruto-kun? It's my turn now"

Naruto almost falls of his rock. "Wha- who-where!?" he looks around, startled.

Hinata giggles. "Did you fall asleep, Naruto-kun?"

He blushes. "Yeah… don't tell Shino!"

She giggles again. "Don't worry, I won't."

Kiba wakes from all the noise. "What's with all the bloody noise?" he peeks through the tent opening. "HUH!?"

Naruto leans in close to Hinata. "Hinata-chan…" He tilts his head.

"Naruto-kun…" she tilts her head.

Their lips touch and they begin interlocking them. Naruto gently slides his tongue into Hinata's mouth and she joyfully allows his to dance with hers. 'That. Fucking. BASTARD!' Kiba knocks down the support that was keeping the tent up; bringing it down on Shino and him.

Naruto and Hinata break their kiss from the loud noise. "It's Kiba and Shino…" They say in unison. They hurry to the crumpled down mess and start grabbing limbs. Hinata pulls and out comes Shino, looking rather undignified. Naruto pulls Kiba out.

"Are you ok, Shino?" Shino nods to Hinata's question. "And you, Kiba?"

Kiba shoves Naruto to the side and begins walking. "Peachy. Come on, no time to set up camp again."

"What's his problem?" Naruto rubs his backside sorely.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful around him?" Shino walks off in Kiba's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" No response. "Hinata, should we walk together?"

"Ok…" they both walk in Shino and Kiba's direction. 'Kiba…did you see us? I was hoping that I could break it to you gently…'

The group walks in awkward and eerie silence until Shino speaks. "We are here… Gohanishi pass…" The party looks at the moonlit pass and spot a bandit standing there.

"It's a bandit… LET'S GET HIM!" Hinata wraps her arms around Naruto before he charges off. "Hinata, what gives?"

"Naruto-kun… bandits require certain protocol… there could be others there that could ambush you"

"That's right… this is one of the oldest tricks in the book… one bandit will stand in the open while the rest are hidden on the rock wall. When unsuspecting travellers come, they will be stalled by the decoy bandit while the others will creep up on them and stab them in the back… we must be careful…"

The party walks up to the bandit. "Hult! Hund uver all 'yer shat end yer wun't get hut!"

"Look! It is a bandit!" Naruto charges at him. "DIEEEE!"

"Alight boys, tum to be kullin!" He pulls out a massive axe and swings it; taking Naruto's head clean off. Another three bandits come out of the rock face; one wielding a wakizashi, another wielding a machete and the last wielding a spear. Hinata gets her head cut off, Kiba gets cleaved and Shino ends up with a spear through his neck. "Hehehe, yer nat so tuff nuw, eh?" then the dead ninja disintegrate into insects. "What der hull?"

"Kunai Shadow-clone Jutsu!"

Four kunai come flying through the air. "Wha-" The big stupid bandit gets his throat split open before he can finish the first word of his sentence. The others all get kunais in different places and drown in a pool of blood.

"Good… now, let's get moving…" The party then continues to the land owners' farm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that was a pretty good chapter if y'all are asking me… but I'm kinda running outta material here… I've thought of what happens after their mission but the mission itself… oh well, I'll think of something… wadda you think of Kiba being jealous of Naruto? As always I apologize for any spelling mistakes and ooc. Toodles!


	5. The nightmare of reality

**Title: **Pearl and Sky-blue eyes

**Chapter: **The nightmare of reality

**Rated: **M. THIS IS A VERY M-RATED CHAPTER! Gore and Character death scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not hold any rights over Naruto or any of the guys from the series. The villain however is mine and so is the land owner.

**A/N: **Well I took a LONG time to write this… sat on a rock all day and came up with this eventually… enjoy!

* * *

><p>The party of four eventually come to a large area of farmland and make their way to the large building at its center. There is a fat old man dressed in expensive gowns barking orders at the dozens of farmhands and maids that are scurrying about. "YOU! TAKE THAT PLANK'O WOOD TO THE PALISADE! My dear, there is no time to take breaks; hurry up and help pick the rice before they come back! You, boy, go tell Kinpouge to return home I-" he stops short when he sees the ninja approach. "Ahh… you must be the leaf ninja I called for…" he takes a deep bow "I am Nokamaru; land owner and care taker of this land!" he gives a hearty laugh.<p>

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, greatest ninja the hidden leaf could offer!" Naruto takes up a heroic pose; Hinata giggling quietly.

"I… I am Hinata Hyuga…" she makes a small bow. "Pleased to meet you…" she shies away behind Naruto.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka… and this is Akamaru… now if you don't mind, I wanna go train…" he keeps eyeing Naruto and Hinata as they giggle in each other's arms and clenches his fists."Sorry, I haven't got time for this bullshit…" he takes off.

Nokamaru looks curiously at Kiba before Shino speaks up. "I'm Shino Aburame… I'm the squad leader and I apologize for my friend, he can get a little…" he eyes Naruto and Hinata "moody…"

The old man simply chuckles. "Ho ho ho! No trouble there, my young friend, I was young once myself; ho ho ho ho!"

"Thank you for understanding… do you have a place where my companions may rest? We have had a long journey and I want them at full strength before the rouge ninja show up…" he pushes up his sunglasses that were falling down his nose.

"Of course! Ho ho ho! They can stay in the guest house over there…" he points to a large cottage a small distance away.

"Thank you. I will go with you and speak about our marks… what kind of jutsu they use, how well are they armed, how many are there…" he keeps talking as he enters the main house with the land owner. "Oh; Naruto, Hinata… go and rest in the guest house… we will need to be at our top strength to fight the rogues…"

A maid guides Naruto and Hinata into the guest house. It is opens into a corridor and there are four doors; two on either side. "Well, take any room you wish. I shall be in the barn should you need me." The maid then hurries off.

Hinata takes the first room on the right. She steps in and places her ninja pouch on the bed, then, she sits next to it. Naruto stands by the entrance. "Soooo… we've got some time to kill… wanna make out?" he gives a devilishly handsome and cheeky smile.

Hinata goes red 'well at least I've stopped fainting…' she gets up and walks up to Naruto. "I… to tell the truth Naruto-kun… I'm sleepy… maybe later?" of course she is lying, but the thought of Kiba makes her feel terrible.

Naruto gives her a soft peck on the lips. "Ok… you know, you don't have to lie… I know that you are really worried about Kiba…" her face saddens "no really, it's ok… I guess if Sakura was ever to get a crush on me and get hurt by it I wouldn't really feel like making out…"

Hinata giggles at his awkward little attempt to cheer her up. She tackles him in a hug. "Thanks Naruto-kun! I… I'm happy you're not mad…"

"I could never get mad at you…" he embraces her softly; then, he gets up and goes to the next room. He leaves his ninja tools pouch on the floor and falls (rather ungracefully) on the bed. He starts to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>In his dream he is hokage of the leaf village and in front of him is his friends: Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Kiba and Shino. On his left is Sakura who looks at him full of determination.<p>

'_I bet this has something to do with Sasuke…' _

On his right hand side is Hinata who is holding his hand and looking at him with all the love in the world.

The scene changes and the Hokages office disappears.

Now there is a dark hall, and he is standing by his friends; in front is Orochimaru. They all fight and no one seems to take any damage on either side. But now the scene darkens, only the eleven shinobi and Orochimaru are left visible. Now a somber blood-red taint fills the blackness and Naruto sees himself being bathed in boiling red chakra.

'_The fox…is… free'_

Naruto watches helplessly as his dream-self releases the ninth tale. He transforms into that wicked, cruel and evil abomination that Naruto hated so much.

'_NO'_

It laughs evilly and makes its way to Orochimaru and in a flash tears his heart out; blood spattering in every direction. The corpse then transforms into Sasuke and Sakura screams.

'_SASUKE!'_

Naruto cannot intervene in his nightmare and is forced to watch on. The dream-Naruto turns around and makes its way to Shikamaru. Shikamaru tries to fight back but Naruto just blasts him with seething chakra and he falls to the ground, scorched.

'_NO! SHIKAMARU!'_

Again, this horrible abomination rears its horrifying head and charges at Ino. All she can do is scream before Naruto's claw tears through her. They both stand there motionless before Ino splits in half and falls into a heap of bloody gore.

'_NO! *sob* please…please stop… *sob*'_

Choji tries to get a grip on Naruto's dream-self but he just lets an explosion of chakra emanate from his body; turning Choji's hands into pulp. He then double-claws him across the stomach and Choji's entrails fall in a heap.

'_PLEASE! STOP!*sob*'_

Once again the tailed beast just laughs maniacally at Naruto's pleas and begs. The abomination turns to Lee. It simply disappears and reappears in front of him and before Lee can do anything dream-Naruto tears him limb from limb.

'_I beg you… please… I beg you…' _

Nine-Tails ignores Naruto and attacks Ten-Ten. She summons a load of weapons and flings them all at dream-Naruto, but they all get reflected back and she gets covered from head to toe in blood and steel.

Naruto can't even make a sound anymore. He's just crying and is forced to watch.

Now Neji stands against the demon and uses his byakugan. No use, though; the abomination tears Neji in two before he can lift a finger.

'_please…'_

Kiba and Akamaru face the abomination and try to do fang over fang. The demonic dream-Naruto just swats them like flies; Kiba's head is crushed and Akamaru is mincemeat.

'…_stop…'_

Shino tries to attack using his insects but they are all disintegrated and Shino gets impaled and skewered by dream-Naruto's tails.

'_no, not-'_

Sakura is now seen clutching Sasuke's body, crying. The demon laughs evilly and slowly walks to her.

'_NO!'_

He raises a claw.

'_PLEASE DON'T!'_

The claw comes down with a terrible sound of bones splitting and flesh tearing; blood spattering everywhere.

'_SAKURA!'_

The realization hits Naruto.

'_wait… the only one left is…no…no, NO!'_

The fox laughs.

'_if you touch Hinata… I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!'_

The walls of Naruto's psyche resonate with echoes of the fox's laughter. A spotlight emerges and Hinata is standing right in its center. The abomination walks slowly to her, savouring the fear coming from Naruto. It steps right up to her and looks into her eyes.

"**Naruto?"**

It smiles. A claw comes up and remains suspended there for a brief while.

'_NOOO!' _

Naruto reaches out to them but he can't move his legs. The claw finally comes down and tears out Hinata's eyes. She screams in pain.

"**NARUTO!"**

The demon keeps clawing Hinata but all she does is cry out in pain.

"**NARUTO!"**

'_I'm so sorry!'_

"**NARUTO!"**

'_HINATA!'_

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun?"<p>

Naruto's eyes burst open and he starts trembling. He almost falls off the bed when he sees those pearl eyes that, in his dream, were gouged out. "Hi-H-Hinata?"

Hinata is standing next to the bed with a wet cloth. "Naruto, you were screaming in your sleep and you were burning so I got this cloth to cool you down and… why are you crying?"

The tears are running down Naruto's face like rivers and his is an expression of pure and utter pain and relief "Hinata!" he can't help throwing himself onto her and clutching onto her as if his life depended on her.

Hinata blushes but she holds Naruto nevertheless. 'He must have suffered something… I've never seen him look this hurt or scared…' "It's ok, Naruto, I'm here…"

They both remain there in each other's arms without saying a word for a few minutes until Naruto stops sobbing. "H-Hinata…" his voice is barely more than a whisper.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"There… there is something I… need to tell you… I'm-"

He is cut short by Kiba running in like a wild beast. "Hey, you two done!? Shino wants you both outside! The rogues are attacking!"

Hinata gets up and tugs Naruto along. "Well, took you guys long enough…" Shino doesn't look particularly happy.

"Sorry, Shino, that little son of a bitch was humping Hinata" just as the blunt and rather rude words leave Kibas mouth a hand comes round and slaps him across the face.

Everyone looks in disbelief at Hinata. "How dare you, Kiba…" Kiba looks really guilty, Naruto feels like he loves her even more and Shino is just as stoic as ever.

"Come on… let's go…" Kiba follows Shino to the palisade; Hinata stays behind with Naruto.

"Come on Naruto… don't worry, I am here!" She gives him a reassuring squeeze.

Naruto nods and runs to the palisade with her. Once there they see two individuals: One is a fifty year old man wearing baggy trousers and no top with a long white pony-tail; the other is a seventeen year old girl with a tight, dirty bra and in her panties but she has beautiful long brown hair. Kiba feels his heart skip a beat when he sees her.

The old man sees the ninja. "Oh, look at what we have here… leaf ninja and ,oh my, what a pretty young girl… she is even more beautiful than you are, Okami…" The girl nods hastily. "Oh, but where are my manners? I am Hentaio of the village hidden in the sand and this" he points to the girl "is my slave, Okami"

"Slave? Slavery is illegal, you bastard!" Kiba feels like he should protect this Okami.

"Do I look like I give a shit? No I don't. But…" he turns to Okami "I have found someone else who is prettier than you… get her for me and you will be released." He points to Hinata.

Okami looks apologetically at Hinata. "Ok…" she bites on her thumb hard enough to draw blood and she makes a small symbol on the ground, then she presses her palms against it. "Summoning Jutsu!" in a puff of smoke in front of her appears a female wolf and Akamaru starts to feel the same way as his master. "You ready Tsume?" the wolf nods. "Ok then. Beast Mimicry! Man-beast clone!" Okami gets on all fours while Tsume changes into a clone of her mistress.

"Wow! They know beast mimicry…" Kiba's heart is pounding and so is Akamaru's. "Well… guess we have to show her how it's done, hey Akamaru?" Akamaru barks. "BEAST MIMICRY! MAN-BEAST CLONE!" Kiba gets on all fours while Akamaru changes into a clone of his master.

Okami is impressed. "Wow…you… know that jutsu too? Amazing!" Kiba looks proud.

"So… you guys have a beast-master shinobi just like my Okami, eh? Okami, stop gawking at him and rip him apart!" Hentaio is fuming.

"Oh… sorry!" she looks at Kiba apologetically "I'm sorry… FANG-OVER-FANG!" she and Tsune spin in unison and cause a drilling effect.

"You ready, Akamaru?" Akamaru starts squeeking as if he was crying. "Don't worry, we won't hurt them… we will free them from this weird pervert! Now, FANG-OVER-FANG!" Kiba and Akamaru spin together as well and the two beast-masters and their beasts clash; neither side giving in.

"Ahh, fuck this shit! Well, they say when you want something done right, you do it yourself…" from behind his back he pulls a scroll out. "Now face ME!" he bites his thumb and draws a line down the scroll. "WHORE!" a puppet appears in a puff of smoke. It is desined to be a naked woman and the detail is perfect; from the nipples on the breast, to the hair on the groin.

Hinata gulps. "Th-wh-what IS that? Byakugan!" she sees several chakra strings attached to the puppet. The puppet itself is covered in poison weapons hidden in areas like the nipples and groin.

"It would seem he is a puppet master… like Kankuro…" Shino recalls the fight he had with Kankuro and plans a strategy.

"You pervert! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT TAKING HINATA!" Naruto is visibly shaking and is gripping a kunai by the blade so hard that his hand is bleeding.

'Naruto…' Hinata worries about his state an hour ago.

Hinata concentrates so much on Naruto that she loses the Byakugan's effect and does not see the poison dart coming. It hits her on the neck and she passes out. "Hinata!" Naruto grips her and lets some tears come out "Hinata, wake up!"

"Don't bother, kid. That is my strongest sedative… she'll be in dreamland for at least a day…plenty of time to prepare the bed…" the old man laughs perversely.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto summons a shadow-clone and casts a rasengan. "RASENGAN!" He misses and destroys a swarm of Shino's bugs that had gotten behind Hentaio "Damn you!"

Shino falls to his knees. 'Damn… but how-?' he notices that the dart that hit Hinata scraped his cheek. 'The sedative…' "Naruto… you're on your own in this fight…"

Naruto is too busy throwing kunai to pay attention to Shino. Hentaio simply laughs. "Hehehehe, don't tell me that that beauty is your girlfriend! You got lucky kid… I bet she pleased your balls on more than one occasion! Hehehe" Naruto screams in his rage, his eyes turning red and his pupils become vertical slits; the eyes of a mischievous, cruel and cunning creature. "So, are you into the kinky stuff? Like chaining her up and making her do lovely things with her tongue to you?" Naruto's attacks become clumsier, but much more powerful. 'He's almost in position…' "You know what I'm gonna do to her? I'm gonna chain her up and make her suck my-" Naruto now starts attacking like a wild beast; clawing and biting. 'Ah good…' "LOVE-BITE!" he twitches all of his fingers at the same time and his puppet comes from behind Naruto and bites him on the shoulder just as he is beginning to surround himself in red chakra. The poison's painful effect kicks in and Naruto's vision blurs. "Hehehehe! It's over for you, kid!"

Naruto makes one last shadow-clone and performs rasengan again. "RASENGAN!" he carves it right through the puppet and is on a collision course with Hentaio.

Hentaio smirks. "Puppet-master jutstu!" Okami is forced into the way by Hentaio.

Kiba sees the rasengan about to hit Okami. "No, Naruto! FANG-OVER-FANG!" he spins right into Naruto who is sent flying 3 metres in the air and landing with a violent thud.

"Kiba…how…could…you?" He loses hearing and everything goes black. "Hinata… I failed… forgive me…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, how was THAT for a chapter, eh? I'm sorry for all the torture I put Naruto through... but it was necesary! Anyway What do think of this Hentaio guy, eh? pretty creative on my behalf if I DO say so myself. And what do you think of Kiba falling for Okami? well, folks, I only know that Naruto is gonna be PISSED OUT OF HIS FREAKING MIND when he gets up... if he gets up... well review plz, PEACE OUT!


	6. Bloodlust

**Title: **Pearl and Sky-blue eyes

**Chapter: **Bloodlust

**Rating: **M. Minors should not read this… then again, I'M not mature and I'm WRITING this. Muahahaha!

**Disclaimer: **You already know the drill. I don't own Naruto, my characters are mine blah, blah, blah…

**A/N: **Now this was tough to write… I just wanna explain why I made a villain like Hentaio. I just found it weird that all the pervs are good guys (although I love that fact) so I wanted to make a bad perv, one who isn't a just a peeping tom like Jiraiya, but a real rapist. Anyway I would also like to mention that Akamaru is the size of a German Shepard (he's still got a while before he becomes that beast in Shippuden).

* * *

><p>Naruto walks down dark corridors; water splashing as he walks. As he continues he stops at a door to an empty room every now and then checking to see if the one he seeks is there. Eventually he arrives at a large hall with a huge iron barred gate with a seal keeping it closed. Two large red eyes open and greet him along with a devilish grin. <em><strong>'Ahh, Naruto, come for… a little visit have you? How sweet…'<strong>_

'_No, I… I'm looking for Hinata…'_

The Nine-Tails laughs. _**'HAHA! So, you come looking for the Hyuga girl… I hate to disappoint my favourite little knuckle-head ninja; but she is not here…'**_

'_Then where!?'_

The nine-Tails grin becomes even more malicious. _**'Don't you remember? You failed her. You let her be taken by that disgusting human man while you rolled around in the dust and dirt'**_

'_No…'_

'_**But it wasn't your fault... those so-called friends turned on you. One decided to take a nap while the other attacked you simply because he fell in love with the enemy… and YOU. YOU are weak.'**_

'_Sh-shut up!' _Naruto falls to his knees and covers his ears.

'_**You spent your life weak and alone and now… now you haven't even got the strength to keep those who seemingly saved you from your fate… you are and always will be a weakling. But don't worry, my dear Naruto, I am strong and will help you… I will protect this… bond you share with this girl and with the rest of your puny, pitiful village. All you need do is break the seal…'**_

Naruto's eyes widen _'YOU! You just want me to release you so you can slaughter innocent people!'_

'_**Oh, don't worry. I swear I won't touch a hair on your precious friend's heads; I give you my word. And in return I will grant you ultimate power, the power to crush all those in your path'**_

Naruto hesitates. _'And… you will help me get Hinata back?'_

'_**Of course… she'll be on her knees kissing your feet and idolizing you as a god in no time.'**_

'_I don't care about that… just… just help me get her back!' _He reaches for the seal.

'_**YES NARUTO! YESSS!'**_

"**Naruto…" **the voice echoes as a silent whisper throughout the hall. **"Naruto…" **this time it is more audible and fills the cold room with familiar warmth.

'_Shino?' _

'_**NO, Naruto! Break the seal!'**_

"**Naruto…" **

Naruto turns away from the gate and heads for the corridor that Shino's voice is coming from. _'Shino, where are you!?'_

"**Naruto" **

Naruto steps into the corridor and calls out to Shino.

'_**Foolish boy! He will betray you! Only I can give you the power to save your precious Hinata!'**_

"**Naruto" **A blinding light floods the corridor and engulfs Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Naruto…"<p>

Naruto opens his eyes but something isn't right about them. They are red.

"Finally, you are awake… I'm surprized you survived after all that poison… hey, are you ok?"

Naruto feels an unimaginable rage wash over him. He grinds his teeth. "Where's Kiba!?" he growls.

"You should calm down, the poison isn't totally nullified. You should-"

"I'll ask one more time. Where. Is. KIBA!" Naruto grabs Shino by the collar.

Shino looks back and forth between Naruto's hands and face. He sighs. "He's in the next room."

Naruto practically leaps out of his bed and darts through the door to the next room. Kiba is busy bandaging up Okami. "Ahh, you're awake, huh sleepyhe-" Kiba finds himself pined against the wall, suspended off the ground and with Naruto's hand tightly around his neck. "Uhh… Na…ruto… please…I…I'm s-sorry… I've acted…like…an idiot…"

Naruto just tightens his grip; his claw-like fingernails digging into Kibas neck. "Yeah, you got that right. Give me one good reason to not rip your head from your fucking shoulders!" the warm blood starts run down Naruto's fingers.

"Because… we're… companions… comrades… friends…"

Naruto looks deep into Kibas lined eyes and remembers all the times he and Kiba fought together as rivals, as friends and as comrades. "I…" Naruto's eyes revert back to blue but his pupils remain lined. "I'm sorry… I… I just don't know what to do…" he puts Kiba down.

Kiba chokes a little bit. "Hey, it's ok… I… I guess I… haven't been acting like I should… I'll help you get her back! I swear!"

Shino enters the room. "Shino, can you send your bugs out to search for that guy?"

Shino shakes his head slowly. "Sorry, no can do… I was given a small dose of that poison. I managed to overcome its tranquilizing effects, but my insects were tranquilized… those that overcame the effects are busy breeding to make an immune generation."

Naruto punches the wall. "Damn it! What about you, Kiba?"

Kiba turns around and sadly looks to the floor. "Sorry… that bastard masked his scent! I can't smell him and neither can Akamaru!"

"Fuck that bastard!" Naruto punches the wall so hard that his fist goes right through.

"I can take you…"

"Huh?" Naruto turns around to face Okami. "Oh, yeah… you're his partner, right?"

Okami clenches her fists. "ME!? partner of HIS!? You must be joking! I was his fucking little sex toy, at most!"

Kiba walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll make him pay!"

She smiles warmly at him. "Ok… just follow me…"

* * *

><p>Okami and Kiba lead in front; Naruto and Shino trail behind.<p>

"So… how come you know beast mimicry and fang-over-fang too? I thought only members of my clan could do it…" Kiba gives a thoughtful look.

"I don't know… before Hentaio killed my mother, she taught me the basics of beast mimicry and how to summon Tsune. But I don't even know what clan I belong to… let alone where my jutsu comes from." She stares off into space while walking.

"Well… I thought you were amazing… I…I think you could definitely beat me if we had a rematch." He blushes.

Akamaru picks a wild poppy from the field they are walking in and runs up to Tsune. At first, he hesitates to approach the mighty wolf; then he lays the poppy on the ground next to her and barks happily. She looks curiously at the flower before picking it up and tangling it into her fur, then she runs up to Akamaru and gives him a lick on the cheek; Akamaru barks happily and walks beside her.

"Well, looks like they're getting along, huh?" Kiba turns his head in Okami's direction and something warm and moist comes into contact with his cheek. "Uhh…" he blushes uncontrollably.

Okami smiles and shows Kiba her cheek. "Don't worry… I keep myself clean."

"You… uhh… want me to lick your cheek?"

"Yes."

"But… why?"

"It is a sign of courtship…"

"Only among dogs…"

"So? Is it forbidden to do it ourselves? Is there nothing more to human courtship than strapping someone down and making them do unspeakable things to you?"

"I… I never thought of it that way… but, you see…" Kiba gulps and blushes. "I've never really courted anyone… I… I've never licked anyone's cheek either…"

"So? I… I've never… felt… this way about anyone either…" she blushes. "It's funny… I just think it is only right to… court you and… act this way around you… and as for licking someone's cheek, it's easy; just stick your tongue out and, you know, lick." She demonstrates and licks Kiba again.

"Ok… here goes…" Kiba licks Okami's cheek. 'hmm… tastes like cherries'

"Was that so bad? Are you going to be struck by lightning?" Okami giggles.

Kiba laughs. "Yeah, I guess I was acting like a kid…"

"I'm glad I met you Kiba." She rests her head on Kiba's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shino stay behind. "Ahh! If that son of a bitch touches Hinata, I will feed him his own balls!" Naruto's eyes keep going back and forth between red and sky-blue.

"Calm down… Hinata is strong; he probably has his hands full."

"Yeah, I guess… looks like Kibas' hitting it off with Okami… any idea why she knows Inuzuka jutsu?"

"There is only one explanation… she belongs to a branch of the Inuzuka clan."

Naruto nods ponderously, then it clicks. "WHAT!? Kiba is… she is like his cousin or something?"

"More like second cousins, but yes… she has his blood…"

Naruto gags. "We should tell him… that's just wrong!"

"Is it? Bloodlines and clans stretch for centuries… who could say that Hinata and you aren't related somehow?"

Naruto thinks about it. "I guess you're right… I don't even know much about my family or my clan… but… still… it just seems wrong."

"Does it? Insects will breed with their mothers, daughters, sisters, aunts, cousins, fathers, sons, brothers and uncles… they don't seem to mind."

"But… we ain't bugs!"

"Some mammals also do this… I just think that as long as you love your partner being related doesn't matter…"

"Well… I was right about you being a romantic, Shino." Shino just shrugs at this comment.

"We're here." Okami raises her hand signalling the party to stop.

"Good, time to kick some ass!" Naruto whips out a kunai.

"Wait! Hentaio hires bandits to watch the place whenever he's… 'busy' entertaining guests."

"I don't care, I'll kill'em all!" Naruto's pupils become lines again and he charges into the cave.

"Damn… I'm worried about Hinata too, but you don't see me getting myself killed!" Kiba takes Okami's hand and follows Naruto.

"Finally… immune to the poison…" Shino goes after them.

"All right bastards! Time to die!" Naruto throws his kunai at the nearest bandit. He deflects it.

"Hey who's this kid? No matter, he's got a foot in the grave anyway. GET HIM!"

The other two bandits draw their weapons; one is wielding a machete type weapon, the other, a naginata. Naruto gets cleaved by the machete and disappears into smoke. "What the shit?"

"WATCH OUT!" the naginata bandit pushes his comrade out of the way.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto comes down and hits the ground with his Rasengan. "Damn!"

"Little fuck, eat this!" the bandit swings his naginata in a one-hundred-and-eighty degree radius and Naruto barely dodges the blade.

"Now you're mine!" the bandit who had stayed out of combat pulls out a wakizashi and almost takes Naruto's head clean off.

"Hey, you three! You so scared of him that you'll go three-on-one against him? What a bunch of pussies!" Kiba starts laughing to add to his insult.

"Ok, new plan boys! Kill those bastards!" the wakizashi-wielding bandit points at Kiba, Shino and Okami.

"But…err… boss? Ain't we supposed to keep anyone from enterin' the boss' chambers?"

"Let that lazy pervert deal with the brat, this is between us and those little fucks!" the leader has gone red and is almost puffing out smoke.

"Go on, Naruto. Give that guy a kick in the balls from me!" Akamaru barks in agreement with his master.

"And me!" Tsune howls in agreement with Okami.

"Yes, go! There is little time left…" Shino raises his hands and a swarm of beetles fly out of his sleeves. "Leave them to us."

"Thanks, guys!" Naruto then heads for the iron gate at the back of the cave.

"Alright. payback, boys!" Okami charges forward with Tsune; Kiba, Akamaru and Shino following her.

* * *

><p>Hinata sleepily opens her eyes. "Where… where am I?" she fully opens her eyes and looks around. She's in a large hall and she is tied to a bed covered in furs. "Wha- what's happening!?"<p>

"Ahh, finally awake, my dear? Good. It's all the more… thrilling when they are awake…" the old man kneels on the bed.

"What… are you going to do to me? And where are my friends?" Hinata has a very bad feeling.

"Your friends? You mean the three guys you were with? Well, let's see… one of them gave up, another fell for that little minx, Okami and the annoying orange kid… well considering I gave him enough poison to wipe out a village… I believe that he's three metres under by now… and as for you, my dear…" he licks his lips "I'm gonna rape that sweet virgin body of yours."

Hinata pales. 'Naruto!? DEAD!? No. No. NO! It can't be! And did he say he's gonna rape me!? Oh Naruto… please… please be alive…'

Hentaio starts unbuckling his belt and undoing the button on his pants. "Now… get ready to see perfection…"

Just then, the door bursts open. "You fucking bastard! I'm gonna tear you limb from LIMB!" the last word in Naruto's sentence is more of a cross between scream and roar with a strong growl accompanying.

"Wow… that little shit is still alive… Well, I didn't want to bring out this little beauty, but I guess I must…" he pulls out a scroll, gets off the bed, buckles up his pants and belt and bites on his thumb. "SUCCUBUS!" In a puff of smoke appears another woman-like puppet with extra detail on the sexual areas, but this one is different; it has long blades drenched in poison coming from its fingers and toes, fang-like blades coming from its mouth and a scorpion-like tail made of blades coming from its rear. "Behold! My most perfect puppet! All my years of happily abducting helpless teenage girls and raping them have paid off… behold the fruits of my labour!"

Hinata is both disgusted and amazed at this formidable monstrosity. "You sick pig!" Naruto spits on the puppet. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping your head off!" His eyes have now turned blood-red.

Hentaio just laughs. "Really? You need to get through Succubus first…" he raises his hands and the puppet lunges forward. Naruto barely dodges the claw attack and tries punching the thing, but it dodges and comes in with its claws. Naruto, once again, narrowly escapes the poison-soaked blades and throws a kunai with a paper-bomb attached. The bomb does nothing against the things chakra-shield. "Ha! Foolish little boy! It'll take WAY more than paper-bombs to beat my masterpiece!"

"You can do it, Naruto-kun!" Hinata struggles against the ropes holding her.

Naruto does a hand sign. "SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU!" in a puff of smoke appears five shadow-clones and four of them charge into battle. Hentaio's puppet slashes side to side wiping out all four shadow-clones in a heartbeat. Out of the smoke emerges Naruto with a ball of concentrated chakra. "RASENGAN!"

"Hmm… that looks powerful… I guess it's time I tried that attack…" he raises his middle finger and out of the groin area of the twisted puppet comes a strange fluid. The fluid hits Naruto on his left arm.

Naruto screams in pain and stops the Rasengan. "What the fuck was that!? It burns!"

"That, my dear little pest, is a special acid I designed to flow from Succubus like…" he licks his lips "juice… now, LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" he makes a clawing motion and his puppet mimics him; the first claw jabs Naruto in the side of his body, the next, into his abdomen.

"NARUTO!" Hinata pulls with all her might against the ropes but they won't loosen.

Naruto staggers to his feet and spits blood at the she-devil puppet. "I. Will. Kill you."

"Ok… I'm getting really horny, so let's make this quick. FACIAL!" he performs a succession of complicated hand signs and ends it with both his hands clasping his face. The puppet leaps into the air and lands on Naruto's shoulders in a backward piggy-back.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto hears an ominous click and the puppet ties the bladed tail around Naruto's neck.

"Prepare to have your face melted off!" he starts cackling maniacally.

"NARUTO!" 'I must help…' Hinata sends chakra through her wrists; cutting the ropes.

"Byakugan!" the veins around her eyes swell with chakra. "GENTLE-FIST!" she taps Hentaio on one of his chakra points.

Hentaio yells out in pain. "You damned bitch!" he slaps Hinata so hard that she is rammed into the stone wall above the bed.

She just lies on the fur. "Na…ru…to…" she closes her eyes and loses consciousness.

"Well… what a shame…" 'ahh… what did she do to me? She didn't punch me… didn't stick me with a kunai…yet there is a tremendously sharp pain running all through my body… wait… MY CHAKRA STRINGS!' the fine blue strings have faded and Hentaio cannot regain control.

The puppet falls back and dangles from Naruto's neck. He doesn't move; he just remains there, staring at Hinata whose lip is bleeding and has blood trickling out from the back of her head. " .ta?" Naruto whispers.

Hentaio laughs. "Aww, you poor witall baby! Sad that your witall girlfriend is hurt?" his mocking smile and laughter goes silent as Naruto begins to change.

Naruto's teeth become more like fangs, his finger and toe-nails become claws and the whisker marks on his cheeks become scorches across his face. He tugs on the bladed chain around his neck (cutting his hand and the back of his neck in the process) and throws the puppet off of him. Hentaio struggles to regain control of his chakra; all his efforts just allow him to connect his chakra strings to his puppet. Naruto takes one step forward, smashing the puppet into splinters and Hentaio feels a chill run down his spine.

"Y-you i-idiot! Y-you j-j-just destroyed y-years o-of research!"

"Shut up." Naruto growls. A bubbling, red energy cloaks Naruto; at first it just traces his form and then it forms into the silhouette of something, making Naruto change his position from standing up right to crawling on all fours. The cloak then makes two pointed shapes that resemble cat or fox-ears on the top of his head and from the rear emerges one. No… three tails.

Hentaio stumbles backwards as Naruto claws the ground. "Wh-what the hell are you!? O-ok, w-wait! I beg you… let me go! I… I'm sorry I ever touched that girl, please let me go!" Hentaio falls to his knees.

Naruto just glares at him until a malicious smile creeps across his face. The last thing Hentaio ever hears is a bone-chilling laugh and the sound of his own scream. The last thing he sees are two red eyes full of… bloodlust. In an instant, Hentaio's head flies across the room; an expression of pure horror on his face, but before his lifeless, headless body touches the ground, Naruto claws it again and again until all that remains is a savage pile of bloody meat.

The cloak fades and a loud hissing can be heard. "Oww… it… burns…" Naruto rushes to Hinata. "Hinata!" he checks her pulse. "Still alive… thank goodness…" he picks her up in arms and carries her out of there, drenched in blood.

Standing triumphant in the cave entrance is Kiba, Okami, Shino and the two beasts. "Hooray, we did it!" Okami twirls with joy.

"yup… I wonder how Naru- HOLY SHIT, NARUTO!" they all run to Naruto. "What the hell happened!?"

"Doesn't matter right now, we need to get Hinata to Nokamaru's farm!"

"Naruto… you're bleeding and there is poison seeping out of you… we should take Hina-"

"No, she's not your girlfriend!" Shino just rolls his eyes. The group quickly make it to Nokamaru's farm and Naruto rushes into the bedrooms. "Kiba, go get a medic right away! Shino, go tell Nokamaru what has happened! Okami, get some clean blankets!" the three ninja all do what Naruto sais without speaking a word and Naruto is left alone with Hinata. "It's gonna… be… ok…" Naruto collapses on-top of Hinata. "At least… I got you back safely…" Naruto's vision goes blurry and he finally blacks out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was a very long chapter… and is it me, or are my chapters getting darker? Well…that's the end of Hentaio… and I once again apologize for any mistakes. I wonder what happens next… PEACE OUT!


	7. Team Sakura

**Title: **Pearl and Sky-blue eyes

**Chapter: **Team Sakura

**Rating: **M for the usual shit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, blah,blah,blah…

**A/N: **Hi fans and haters! It's been a while… I think this chapter was well worth the wait. ENJOY IT OR DIE! (Just kidding)

* * *

><p>Naruto once again stands before the large iron gate; a certain demonic fox smiling at him.<p>

'_**So, Naruto, have you come to let me out of this prison? Have you realized that your pathetic body is not suitable to defend your Hinata?'**_

'_No. I won't let you out. I will defend Hinata with my own strength!'_

The fox breaks out in laughter. _**'Naruto… you DO realize how absurd that sounds? It was because of my power that you even defeated that repulsive one! And now you have the nerve to stroll in here AND TELL ME YOU DON'T NEED ME!?' **_A red smoke starts coming out of the cell.

'_That's right. From now on I swear to protect Hinata… right this time…' _

The fox smirks. _**'You are a insolent fool, Naruto, but as you wish… defend your Hinata with your own strength; you'll end up crawling back begging for my power, just wait. Now… be gone, boy, I believe your precious Hinata is calling…' **_

Naruto is bathed in a blinding light and leaves the world inside him.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<p>

Naruto sleepily opens his eyes to see who spoke his name. "Hinata? Wha-" before he can speak Hinata jumps onto him and hugs him with all the strength she can.

"Naruto! Thank goodness! You're awake!" Hinata's tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she squeezes the life out of Naruto.

"Hinata… you're… I'm suffocating…" Hinata quickly loosens her grip. "Thank you… whats going on? Why are you crying? I've only been out a couple of hours… no need to cry."

"Naruto… you… you've been unconscious for three days…"

"WHAT!? Three days!? I… wait… where am I? This ain't the hospital…"

Hinata gets into that nervous position again, connecting her index fingers together. "Well… I awoke fairly soon after… after you got me to the farm… it wasn't serious. Anyway… we took you to the village very quickly and lady Tsunade saw to you…she… she had to perform an emergency operation and… and… she said that you would be ok without medical attention so…" she goes red. "I… I asked if… you could come with me to…my house… so I-"

Naruto gives her a tight hug. "So… you wanted me in your hous, eh? You could've just said so" Hinata goes scarlet.

The two remain in each other's arms, completely silent. "Umm… Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I…I...umm… after what happened… I…" she has gone pink.

"I'm sorry… I promise to protect you better from now on, ok?" Naruto's eyes are full of regret that he let her be taken in the first place.

"No…it's not that… I… before you had a dream… I never got to hear what you were going to say…" Hinata's pearl-colored eyes fill with concern.

Naruto recalls the moment and remembers what he was going to say. "Ahh… yes, umm… well… I guess I shouldn't hide it anymore. You **do** know how the Nine-Tails was defeated, right?" Hinata nods. "Well… turns out… they needed someone to put it into…" Naruto's eyes look downward; many mixed emotions including pain, misery, sorrow and self-hatred. "I am that person… I am the Nine-tails." Hinata takes a deep breath. "I… I understand if you never want to see me again… I-"

Hinata tackles him to the ground in a passionate kiss and just lies on top of him, gazing into his azure eyes. "Don't… don't even think that I would care that you have the… I… I already know… I already know you are a jinchuuriki… I overheard my father speaking to the third hokage about… you… at first I didn't believe it… but… it offered an explanation of why you were always alone… I…" tears start falling down her face "I knew and… I just chose to ignore it… I… I just watched…" she is now loudly sobbing as she lets it all out. "I… I fell in love with you… and… I still couldn't say a word… nothing… I was too weak to even approach you!" She presses her face against Naruto's chest and just lets herself cry.

Naruto feels terrible. "Hinata…" 'Oh man, I never had a girl crying like this… especially not Hinata… what do I do? What do I say? Ok, I tell her calmly that she did nothing wrong. Yes that's it… here goes…' Hinata looks up into Naruto's eyes and the celestial colour of his eyes meets her pearl coloured eyes.

"Naruto…" they both clash their faces together lustfully, passionately, lovingly. Naruto's tongue in perfect sync with Hinata's (they've learned much over the last week). Naruto places more and more weight on Hinata and finally manages to lean over her and gently traces a line down her spine. He lifts the shirt she was wearing over her head and, being out of breath, breaks the kiss. "Naruto… I… I think… I'm ready."

Naruto looks at Hinata, confused, and sits up. "Ready? Ready for what?" Hinata reddens and places a hand on his inner thigh. Naruto goes pale and backs away."Wha-! THAT!? I… err… I mean… I-I… which i-is to say umm…"

Hinata stares questioningly at Naruto and it all clicks into place in her mind. She giggles. "Naruto… you mean to tell me that the love of my life, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja and mighty jinchuuriki of the nine tails is nervous?"

"Nervous? M-me? I think you've been drinking too much tea, H-Hinata." Naruto tries and pathetically fails to look confident, instead he gives a goofy look that makes Hinata giggle even more.

"It's ok, Naruto… I'm nervous too… but… I… could only consider doing this with you…"

The look of utter confidence in her eyes inspires that very same confidence into Naruto. "I… I feel the same… ok… but let's do this gently… ok, Hinata?" Hinata nods and guides his hands to her bra and after failed attempts to unhook it he finally manages to just break the damned thing. "Oops… I guess I owe you a new bra…"

Hinata giggles a little bit. "Don't worry… here…" she slips her bra off and Naruto finds it hard to not stare as her nipples are made bare. "Is… is something wrong?" she looks down at her breasts wondering if they're too small.

"No it's just… This… I… I've… never really…" he goes the same colour as a tomato. "I've just never seen… a pair of… up close and personal…" He tries to calm down but one look at the small pink bumps on Hinata's breasts and his mind races with hundreds of different thoughts; not all of them pure.

"Do… do you want to stop? I… I understand if you-mmh!?"

Naruto lunges onto Hinata like a wild beast, pressing their bare chests together and wagging his tongue in her mouth. At first Hinata is a little surprized and shocked by this sudden change in attitude but then gives into her desires and lets out a small moan. Naruto eases off of her a little bit. "Uhh… sorry, Hinata… I guess I couldn't control myself…"

Hinata just pulls Naruto down on top of her and begins unbuttoning her pants; Naruto, likewise, does the same.

Loud footsteps can be heard leading to Hinata's room. "Hinata!" the comes from right behind the door. "Hinata! Is Naruto awa-!" the door bursts open with a loud thud and Sakura is left standing awkwardly in the doorway; her face looking quite red.

"S-Sakura!" the two lovers practically leap away from each other; Naruto just starts buttoning up his pants while Hinata scrambles around looking for something to cover herself. "D-damn it, Sakura! Ever heard of knocking!?"

Sakura, who hasn't even bothered to close her eyes, just looks at them embarrassedly. "I… erm… I just came to see if Naruto was awake… lady Tsunade says that she has intell on Sasuke's whereabouts."

At the mention of Sasuke, Naruto perks up. "WHAT!? Ok I'll be right there!"

Sakura turns around and heads to the exit. "Good… please… don't take too long." 'Wow… when did Naruto get so… masculine?'

"Ok…" Naruto turns toward Hinata. "I… I guess that… I was pretty lousy, huh?"

Hinata eases up after Sakura leaves and shakes her head to Naruto's question. "I… I enjoyed it… apart from Sakura coming in… I… I want to try again later…"

Naruto grins. "Really? You…you liked it? I… I liked it too… I…" They both start laughing. "I… I should get going… I've been out for days and now I need to help in the mission to rescue Sasuke…"

"Ok, give me a minute. I'm coming too." Hinata goes to a closet, puts on a new bra, some mesh armour and buttons her pants up again; all before Naruto can make a sound.

"Wait… I… don't you have a mission or something? I doubt your team will be happy…"

"Oh, don't worry…" she grabs her coat and Naruto's jacket and tosses it to him as she slips her right arm through the sleeve. "Kiba is training Okami how to be a shinobi and Shino is on a family trip to collect more insects…"

"Well… fine… just stay close, will ya? Orochimaru is a slimy bastard…"

Hinata latches onto him. "Don't worry! I will stay as close as possible!"

The two meet Sakura outside. "Hinata is coming… this'll be interesting…"

"What?" Naruto perceives Sakura is hiding something.

"Oh, nothing…" They keep walking in silence until they reach Tsunade's manor.

"Sooo… what team has Tsunade assembled for the rescue?"

"Oh, don't worry… this is a specialist team… the very finest…" Sakura smiles evilly at Naruto's ignorance.

"Well, I don't care who it is as long as it isn't…" Sakura opens the door. "NEJI!?"

Neji turns around and smirks. "Ah, Naruto. So good to see you…"

Naruto gulps. "Y-yeah… you too, buddy…"

Sakura walks in followed by Naruto and Hinata. "Ah, Hinata as well? Good so we will all be going together… such joy."

Naruto awkwardly stands next to Neji and Hinata stands next to Naruto. "Oh, hey Naruto! Good to have you with us!"

"hi Bushy Brow…"

"Ok!" When the Hokage speaks everyone tenses obediently. "An informant of mine says that e has located the exact position of Orochimaru… and you know what that means…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto starts to tremble with excitement. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Quiet you little bastard!" Sakura conks him over the head. "Ahem, milady, please continue"

"Right… I am placing Sakura as Squad Leader… you are to follow her orders! Is that clear!?"

Everyone except Naruto says a loud "yes" in unison. Sakura conks Naruto again. "Is that clear Naruto?"

Naruto (with several lumps forming on the top of his head) nods weakly. "Fucking slave driver…" Sakura glares at him. "I mean… Pretty, kind and not slave drivery young woman!"

Sakura gives a contempt smile and looks to the others. "Now let us not forget the priority of this mission: Sasuke. I don't want to come back with a corpse over my shoulder. No heroics! If you see Orochimaru, then run… do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes!" this time even Naruto joins in.

"Good, then it is time for Team Sakura to move out!" as soon as the hokage finishes the team moves out fast as lightning.

"Naruto… a word."

"Umm… ok, Neji…" Naruto nervously follows Neji. "You guys go on ahead…" Sakura moves them on but before Hinata leaves she mimics the word "sorry" to Naruto. Naruto follows Neji into an alley. "So, Neji about- Achh!"

Neji stands opposite Naruto with his palm touching Naruto's arm. "Don't _Neji _me, Naruto… I will keep this short; Leave Hinata in peace!"

"I can't… I love her!"

"Love her? What would you know about love? All you are doing is taking advantage of her! I know she has had a crush on you for quite some time but I never thought you would learn about it and, even worse, take advantage!"

"You're right… I don't know anything about love… it is something that I've lacked… so… I couldn't say and know for sure that I love Hinata…but… this… this feeling… I… I've never felt anything like it… a desire to protect and serve her… someone once told me that… that… that is what gives you purpose… to protect someone close and precious to you… if that isn't love… then I don't know what is."

"I am asking as a friend. Prove it. Prove to me that you would die for her… until then… I don't want you to touch her; if you do… friend or no, I will not show mercy!"

The two ninja share a moment of silence before Neji goes to meet the others. "Prove it? Oh, Hinata… does this mean… I must die to prove myself?" After contemplating his own question Naruto runs to meet the others. 'Yes… I **will **protect you… even if it kills me!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well? Wadda you think!? My first crack at a lemon… though I prefer to add more fluff sooo… I'll call it a flemon! Well… hopefully the next chapter won't take me two-and-a-half weeks to write… toodles!


	8. Blood-stained

**Title: **Pearl and Sky-blue eyes

**Chapter: **Blood-stained

**Rating: **M. you shall see why

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OC's. all the characters from the series are not mine… unfortunately.I guess I should write a disclaimer for the villans attack too.

**A/N: **Hi, very impacting chapter here… I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Team Sakura homes in on its target, stopping only a few metres away from the hideout entrance; the cover of night giving them extra protection. "Ok, Neji and Hinata, you know what to do."<p>

They both nod. "Byakugan!" The veins around each of their eyes swell with chakra and they gain the ability to see chakra and its flow. "I see a few guards inside a long winding corridor… but… something is keeping me from seeing the bottom level…"

"And I see plenty of traps… and as Neji says, the bottom is… shrouded…"

"Alright…" Sakura starts thinking of a plan. "Ok, we need to get rid of these guys without alerting the others… we'll use these." She pulls two smoke bombs out of her ninja tool kit.

"Smoke bombs? Won't they, you know, notice us if we toss smoke bombs at them?"

"Yes, which is why we'll have to take them out in less than 5 seconds. Lee, you're the fastest among us, will you do the honours?"

"YES SAKURA! I WILL-" Sakura places her hands around his mouth making his long monologue about "spirit", "Passion" and "Youth" just murmuring sounds.

Neji face palms and Tenten rolls her eyes, Naruto just stares at Tenten who, by what he can see, is blushing while looking at Lee. "ok… I'm gonna take my hands off of your mouth now… and you are gonna be silent as the grave, do I make myself clear?" Lee nods and Sakura takes her hands off of him. "Ok, when I give the signal, you move in at top speed and take those guys out…"

"Ok, Sakura!" he says in a hushed shout while saluting. Sakura tosses the smoke bombs and signals Lee; in a flash Lee moves in. "Leaf Hurricane!" he spins around in a kick and knocks both of the guards out. "HOW WAS THAT!?" Lee takes an impressive pose.

"Not too shabby…" Sakura claps, Neji rolls his eyes and Tenten just gives him a timid thumbs up.

Naruto comes out of the bushes a minute later with drool running down his chin and Hinata looking quite flushed. "Yea, well done, Bushey-Brow!"

"Umm… Naruto… you, err… have a bit of drool on your chin…" Sakura giggles at Lee's comment, Tenten awkwardly looks at Naruto for a second before looking at Lee, Neji gives him a scorning look and Hinata just shies behind her love as he removes the mixed drool from his face.

"Ok, time to make a formation!" Sakura starts drawing in the dirt and the others (to Naruto and Hinata's relief) turn their attention to her. "Lee, you are the fastest so you will take front…" Lee salutes and Sakura glares at him before he gives his speech on "The Spirit of Youth" "Naruto, you will back up Lee…" Naruto is seemingly too busy with Hinata to pay attention. Sakura just sighs "Tenten, you back "mister passion and his friend master horny" up, ok?" Tenten nods and giggles. "I will go behind Tenten; Neji and Hinata you go in the rear." Neji nods and Hinata (who stopped kissing Naruto since she realized Neji was staring) bows her head obediently.

They all enter the dark corridor with Lee leading the way proudly. "Lee, stop!" Lee just about puts his foot down before freezing absolutely still. "That tile… it triggers a pressure plate that activates a mechanism that shoots kunai coated in some sort of poison out of the wall…"

"Thank you, Hinata…" Lee jumps into the air using his left foot (not triggering the pressure plate), summersaults several times and lands gracefully on his feet. "There, trap averted!" Tenten looks at him with admiration.

Naruto notices. 'Hmm… does Tenten like Lee?' lost in his thoughts Naruto steps forward with a loud clicking sound. "Wha- uh oh…"

"Naruto… did you just trigger the trap?" Sakura says in a calm but eerie voice.

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata looks at Naruto apologetically, Neji just scowls.

Several kunai come flying out of the wall and Neji jumps into the middle. "Get down! Rotation!" he spins around and creates a shield of chakra that repels all the kunai.

Everyone is left panting and Sakura grabs Naruto by the collar. "You little bastard! how can you be more stupid! Lee went right past that trap and you just walked right into it!" she proceeds throttling him and screaming all manner of insults.

"Please don't be mad with Naruto-kun!" Hinata gets on her knees. "It was my fault! I didn't warn him on time! Please forgive me…" Sakura lets Naruto go.

"What are you talking about? I was the idiot who triggered the trap…" he takes Hinata's hands in his own. "I am sorry, please don't blame Hinata!"

"Oh Naruto…" they lean in for another passionate kiss.

"LET'S JUST GET A MOVE ON! I think I'm gonna puke… Back into formation!" Team Sakura gets back into its original formation and continues through the corridor.

"Wait… I see a squad of five… nine o'clock"

"What? What do you mean, Neji? You looking at your watch?" Naruto scratches his head a little.

"No, you fool… I mean to the left hand side!" Neji looks rather pissed.

"Oh, ok… so whats the plan, Sakura?"

"Ok… Naruto make some shadow clones and prepare to ambush them. Then…" she whispers the rest into his ear.

"Ok… shadow-clone jutsu!" five shadow clones appear and position themselves around the entrance of corridor to the left. Naruto stands in the archway and waits for the patrol. "Hey, you guys! I heard that all you do is suck Orochimaru's-"

"That's enough, Naruto…" 'Honestly… what Hinata sees in that immature boy is way beyond me…'

The guards all charge at once and when they pass into the main corridor all the Narutos pounce simultaneously, knocking all the guards out at once. "Man, these guys are just too easy!"

The group continues through the corridor the guards were coming from to avoid traps and after a while, Neji stops them. "Wait… there are seven guards in the room ahead…"

"Leave them to me…" Tenten advances toward the next room. "Hi, boys…" all seven pull out a variety of different weapons. "Oh my… looks like you got some toys… guess what, I have some toys too!" she gives a devious grin and pulls out a scroll, opens it and sends hundreds of weapons flying towards the guards; all seven look more like pin cushions a second later. She turns to face the others, especially Lee. "So? How'd I do?"

"Well done…" Sakura claps.

"As was expected." Neji just gives her a thumbs up.

"Meh, not bad…" 'I gotta watch myself… if I piss anyone off… Sakura can crack my hed like an egg, Neji can turn my chakra to jelly, Lee can teach me to fly and Tenten can give me a world of hurt… I'm so glad that I can count on Hinata at least…' he gulps loudly.

"Wow, Tenten… you are an amazing kunoichi!" Hinata hears Naruto whisper into her ear "so are you" and blushes.

Lee runs to Tenten and places a hand on her shoulder, making her blush. "You are amazing, Tenten. I believe Gai sensei would say "The spirit of youth is greatest in passionate, beautiful remarkably gutsy kunoichi such as you!" I am honoured to share this next adventure with you and I believe we will share many, many more on this great adventure we call LIFE! And so long as we have the passion and spirit of youth to keep us strong we will not fail! AND OUR ENEMIES WILL COWER AT THE SIGHT OF PASSION IN ITS RAWEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL FORM SUCH AS YOU, TENTEN!

While Lee was giving his speech to Tenten, Sakura had half fallen asleep, Naruto and Hinata had started to make out and Neji had been spying on them using Byakugan; all of which is interrupted by Tenten screaming "Thank you LEE!" and hugging him while he flashes a dazzling grin.

Sakura regains her wits. "Ahem… thank you Lee, I'm sure Tenten appreciates the words and I'm sure you two will end up being happily married, talking about passion and stuff…" though she says this half-heartedly, Lee and Tenten blush furiously. "Ok, BACK IN FORMATION!"

The group regains its formation and continues; avoiding all the traps and not running into anymore squads. They finally reach the bottom level and hesitate before opening the final door. "I cannot see anything beyond this point… are you all ready?" everyone nods in unison. "Ok… captain?"

Sakura opens the door. "No. fucking. way…" in front of the group is a large hall filled with dozens of enemies all brandishing different weapons. "How… how many are there?"

"Eighty-six!"

"What!? You counted them all already!?" Naruto looks disbelievingly at Lee.

"No. I subtracted the amount of guys we encountered from one hundred."

"But Lee, how can you be sure that the enemies force was one hundred strong? Aren't you just guessing?"

"No, Sakura… he's right! I can see the contents of this room using Byakugan and there are indeed eighty-six!"

"But, Hinata, I thought Byakugan didn't work down here…"

"I can't see through the walls… but I can see the contents of the room."

"But how could Lee know that the force was made up of a hundred?"

"Because who would have one hundred and one?"

"Wow, Lee, you are super smart!" Tenten hesitates before giving Lee a hug, when she does they both blush and Lee flashes everyone a dazzling smile; giving a thumbs up while he does so.

Neji facepalms muttering "I've had enough of this farce…" and shouts "They are advancing!"

Sakura catches a glimpse of a door on the far side of the hall. "Over there!" Everyone's attention is brought to the door. "Naruto, take Hinata and spearhead the enemy! Get to that door and save Sasuke! Leave these guys to us…"

Naruto wraps his arms around Hinata's waist. "OK! Ready Hinata?" She nods. "Right! Shadow-clone Jutsu!" A dozen shadow-clones all appear around Naruto and Hinata in a wedge formation. "CHARGE!" In a few moments they tear a path through the enemy and the original Naruto ends up standing in front of the doorway, holding Hinata's hand. "You ready, Hinata?"

"Of course, Naruto…" They both open the gate and step into the darkness. "Byakugan!" Hinata once again uses her visual jutsu.

"Well? What can you see?"

Hinata squints before relaxing her Byakugan. "There is a lot of interference… I can barely see anything…"

"Ok. I guess we'll just walk in the dark… don't worry, I won't try anything…"

Hinata nibbles Naruto's earlobe and giggles "But I might!" Naruto starts laughing and after a little while they both get serious.

"Right. Let's go…" the two walk in the silent darkness for around five minutes before Naruto breaks it. "Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do… do you think I'm unworthy of being with you? That I'm just using you?"

Hinata stops. "Naruto… how could you ever think… that I could ever feel that way about you?"

"It's just… I… I can't help but think that… I don't deserve you… I… I'm just… an abomination… a freak…" Naruto feels tears coming from his eyes. "You are amazing and me… Neji was right… I couldn't even save you from that pervert…"

Hinata places a hand on his cheek. "I don't know what Neji told you… but… you are the strongest person I know, Naruto Uzumaki. I… I feel unworthy of having you, sometimes… I… I love you more than anything and… and I…"

Naruto kisses her. "I love you… and if there is any way I can protect you… I will; even if I would die!"

"Naruto…" they kiss again and Naruto starts kissing her on the neck.

Suddenly a voice rings out in the dark. "Ahh… two lovebirds… a shame that I will be the one to end this sickening romance…"

Naruto and Hinata stop their kissing and take out their kunai. "Who are you!? Are you Orochimaru?"

"Ahh, excuse my manners…" the area is suddenly illuminated by several torches scattered around. "Welcome to your tomb…" the area is a massive cave with many stalagmites and stalactites protruding from the floor and ceiling. On the far side of the cave is a spring with water trickling out of a small hole in the wall. The man who spoke to them is standing infront of the spring, wearing samurai armour and on his back is a huge scabbard or saya with a katana sheathed in it. "I hope you like the place, Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails!"

"What!? H-how do you know who- what I am?"

"I used to be the leader of a small village of blade smiths… we aren't widely known but we were important… you see, the Akatsuki would buy many of their ninja-tools from us and I soon learnt that they needed more members… so I figured that if I could join them, I would become known as the greatest swordsman and smith this world has ever seen. But in order to do that I need to bring them a jinchuuriki… so I implanted a spy into the leaf village to spread false information about Orochimaru… I figured that you, the most famous and possibly most dangerous of the jinchuuriki would come… and now… Say hello to the object of your demise!" he unsheathes his ridiculously long katana. "Behold!"

Naruto and Hinata look closely at the sword. Its blade is black as night with the kanji for demon (akuma) an inch in distance from the guard. The guard itself is shaped like a demon opening its maw and letting the blade out like a tongue. "I… I sense a lot of chakra emanating from that blade… and my Byakugan can see it, despite all this interference…"

"Oh yeah… why can't Hinata see with her Byakugan!?"

"So… you are in company of one of the Hyuga clan…" the swordsman chuckles to himself "my my… the boy has the power of the nine-tails…. And the girl he's infatuated with is a member of the Hyuga clan… this'll be an interesting battle!"

"Stop talking about us as if we aren't here! Answer my question, why is Hinata's Byakugan ineffective?"

"Well that would be because of this stone…"

"The stone?"

"This stone has a special property… it blocks visual jutsu." Hinata gasps. "The air is full of dust molecules that carry traces of that stone… thus creating a fog which only affects Byakugan or Sharingan users. But very strong traces of chakra blaze through the haze like a beacon… also a very strong Byakugan could see through… but you are just brat, no reason for me to worry."

"This "brat" is the only one who believed in me since the beginning…" Naruto grits his teeth. "This "brat" is the only one who I can count on no matter what…" he clenches his fists. "This "brat" is the one who loves me despite my imperfections…" he glares at the swordsman and shows his teeth. "This "brat" still cares about me even though I have this terrible monstrosity inside of me!" his eyes turn red. "THIS "BRAT" IS MY SOULMATE!" he screams the last part as he pulls out a kunai and throws it at the swordsman.

'What? Did… did he say… I am his soulmate?' Hinata smiles and blushes at Naruto. "Oh, Naruto…"

The swordsman parries the kunai. 'This'll be easier than I thought…'

"Hinata, circle around him! Look for an opening!" Naruto begins to circle around the swordsman.

The two of them keep circling around him throwing kunai and shuriken, but every time they do he just parries with his blade. "I'm afraid you are wasting your time… especially you, Hyuga girl!"

Naruto stops and makes a hand-sign "Shut up! Shadow-clone Jutsu!" the shadow-clone appears behind Naruto and helps him form his chakra into a sphere. "You're gonna regret saying that about Hinata! RASENGAN!" he slams the sphere against the swordsman.

The swordsman gives a smug smirk. When Naruto's rasengan connects it is reflected back, hitting Naruto in the arm and sending him flying several feet until he hits the ground hard. "Naruto!" Hinata rushes to him and helps him sit up. "Naruto a-are you alright!?"

Naruto looks at Hinata. "Y-yeah…" he tries to move his arm. "Ahh! Damn that hurts… I think my shoulder is dislocated…"

"We should leave, Naruto… if we regroup then maybe with Sakura-"

"No… We're taking this guy out now…" he staggers to his feet.

"But Naruto… your shoulder…" Hinata places a hand on Naruto's dislocated shoulder.

Naruto slams all of his bodyweight onto his shoulder against a stalagmite, holding back a scream of pain. "W-what… d-do you m-mean? My sh-shoulder is… f-fine…"

"Aww… how sweet. You two care so deeply about each other that it almost makes me sad having to kill you…" the samurai smirks under his mask.

"How the hell did you reflect my Rasengan?"

"Ask the Hyuga…"

Hinata squints and concentrates at swordsman. Her eyes widen. "He… he has some kind of… chakra shield… spanning around his entire body!"

"That's right… and even though I can't move while keeping up the shield… I can still best the both of you!"

"Oh yeah? How!?" Naruto throws a shuriken at the swordsman.

"Like… THIS!" his blade glows blue and when he swings it overhead an extension of his blade bade of chakra is sent toward Naruto and Hinata.

When Naruto sees how it slices his kunai in half he pushes Hinata out of the way; the chakra burst narrowly avoiding them and slicing the stalagmite in two. "Careful, Hinata… those chakra attacks hit you and you're dead!"

"Smart boy… too bad knowing the threat doesn't eliminate it, eh?" the swordsman keeps sending attack after attack towards Naruto and Hinata, with them dodging every single one gracefully.

"Damn! We're going nowhere fast!" Naruto jumps over another chakra attack.

"I… I have a plan…" Naruto smiles at Hinata and the jump behind the stalagmite.

"This'll buy us some time… what's this plan of yours?"

After being told Hinata's plan, Naruto creates five shadow-clones and each one forms a rasengan in the hand of the other. "What are you up to?"

Without giving the samurai warning, Naruto and his clones charge with their rasengans. The first hits the swordsman and is pulverized; the second follows suit, but the original slams his rasengan against the samurai without being blown back. "Ha! Your shield ain't so tough!" the swordsman flies through the air and lands with a loud thud. "Hinata, your genius plan worked!" Naruto runs to Hinata, picks her up and kisses her passionately "Hinata… I… I love you so much!"

Hinata blushes. "I… I love you too Naruto!" 'We are together… and nothing can pull us apart!'

Just then the samurai stands. "Do not underestimate me, you brats!" he jumps into the air and starts spinning "My ultimate attack… ZANTETSUKEN!" as he spins in mid-air more and more chakra bursts come out at blinding speeds.

Naruto and Hinata dodge many of the attacks but then Naruto hears a scream that turns his blood to ice. "Hinata!"

Hinata has been downed by a small, but deep cut that spurts blood. The swordsman stops spinning and points his blade toward Hinata. "NOW DIE!" he dives with his blade aimed strait for Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widen as blood splashes across her face and soaks her clothes. She feels a tremendous pain pierce her chest; it is unlike anything she has ever felt before. Her mind takes her back to a moment when she was a child.

* * *

><p>She was seven years old and she had run into a gang who enjoyed bullying people, especially her. That is what they were doing at this particular instant.<p>

"It's the stuck up Hyuga bitch!"

"Yeah! I bet she's still looking down on us!"

"Hey, guys! Look what I got from my dad!" The kid pulls out a kunai and starts flinging it around like a toy. "Why don't we use it to… make her stop looking down at everyone… or just looking at all!" The gang breaks into laughter.

"Please… I… I don't look down on anyone… I… I was just walking and-" she gets slapped and falls to the floor.

"I wanna throw the kunai!"

"No! Me!"

"I get to throw it, since it's mine!"

The kid aims steadily before tossing the kunai at Hinata. She shuts her eyes tight and makes a soft whimper. But nothing comes… no pain. She opens her eyes and standing in front of her is the boy who had saved her from these punks so many times before. The boy who her family forbade her from to talk to. The boy she admired and looked up to. The boy called Naruto Uzumaki. "Y-you C-came… to rescue m-me?"

"You ok?" she nods before seeing a few droplets of blood running down his arm.

"Y-you're hurt…"

"Don't worry… Just get out of here… I'll handle these guys!" He looks over his shoulder and smiles at her.

* * *

><p>The vision fades and a more grown up Naruto is standing in front of her; the blade through his chest and with his blood gushing onto Hinata like an open tap. "Y-you ok… H-Hinata?"<p>

Hinata trembles. "N-Naruto… no…"

Naruto smiles at her over his shoulder "go on… I-I'll hold him in place…" mixed into his voice is gurgling sounds from all the blood in his throat.

Hinata can't move. She is paralyzed by fear; fear of losing the one she loves. The samurai laughs. "Foolish boy… I was hoping to bring you to the Akatsuki alive… oh well" he shrugs "I'll just give them another valuable thing… the eyes of the Hyuga!" he tries to pull out the sword but it is held into place by Naruto. "The hell?"

"The… blade h-has teeth… m-more like a s-saw…" Naruto gives a smile; blood staining his teeth red. "Hinata… Kill him, now… I…" he coughs up a lot of blood considering he had lost an unimaginable amount.

Hinata grits her teeth and slowly gets up. "Don't worry, Naruto…" tears start falling. "I will defeat him!" she goes behind the swordsman and begins touching his chakra points with her gentle fist. After a barrage of palms the swordsman just chuckles. "What? It didn't work!?"

"I… believe in you… Hinata…" Naruto's eyes roll backwards and his breathing gets slower and more laboured.

"Enough of this farce!" the swordsman kicks Naruto off of his blade and the jinchuuriki falls with a thud and a soft splash into a pool of blood. "Die!" the evil ronin lunges at Hinata.

She dodges it and the swordsman swings again and again; but every time Hinata evades. 'His movement has gotten slower… so my gentle fist **does **affect him… Byakugan!' though using the Byakugan makes her susceptible to the stone dust she sees the reason to why her enemy is still alive. 'He… he is using Naruto's chakra!'

The swordsman swings again. "Time to die- ooph!"

Hinata sends him flying with her gentle fist and he lands in the spring with a splash. "How dare you? How dare you syphon Naruto's chakra!"

"So… you can see through the stone eh? Looks like you're stronger than I thought… wish I could say the same for your boyfriend, eh?"

"Shut up!" Hinata clenches her fists. "It is because of Naruto's chakra that I now know your weakness… your blade is a conductor of chakra. It drains your chakra when you make that shield or when you make long-distance attacks… and it works in reverse when you strike an enemy with it, correct?"

The vile man nods.

"But it is because I know Naruto's pure and kind chakra that I can see it even through this vile stone and contrast it to yours… kind of like a beacon… don't you think?"

"Damned brat…"

Hinata advances. "This…" she concentrates her chakra. "Is for Naruto!" she shatters the blade and the samurai coughs up blood and dies.

Hinata turns around. "Naruto!" she runs to Naruto's body and hold him in her arms. "Naruto! Wake up, Naruto!" she kisses him, the blood in his mouth is the only warm thing about the kiss and the taste is bittersweet. "Naruto… please… don't die!" Her tears start falling on the already blood-drenched boy "My love… please… just… just come back to me…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh no… I bet most of the guys who read this think it's pretty cheesy, huh? Well I've been thinking about this chapter since before I even started writing... I think next chapter will be the last… and after that I'll just go through this story and make a few corrections and adjustments. Till then, toodles!


	9. Epilogue

**Title: **Pearl and Sky-blue eyes

**Chapter: **Epilogue.

**Rating: **M of course!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto… but someday… someday… *trails off into lala land, please don't sue me*

**A/N: **well… don't know how long it's been but I have a good damn reason for being late. I got really ill with a fever and everything! I even actually hallucinated that Tsunade was healing me… so after that experience how could I not start writing? On with the fic!

* * *

><p>Hinata walks through the streets of Konoha in direction of the cemetery, wearing a long black trench coat and holding a large black umbrella to shield her from the rain; one person on her mind, one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, the one she had loved since a tender young age, one Naruto Uzumaki. As she continues to bury herself in her thoughts as a certain pink-haired kunoichi bumps into her. "Oh… hi Sakura"<p>

Sakura stares at her friend and spots the bouquet of tulips and roses that she has tucked under her arm. "I was going to ask were you were headed… but I guess the answer is clear. Naruto"

Hinata nods her head "Visiting him every day is the least I can do after he gave his… to save me" she says as her mind travels back to that fateful day.

* * *

><p>"Naruto… please… don't die!" Hinata's tears start falling on the already blood-drenched boy "My love… please… just… just come back to me…"<p>

No response comes from the bloodied mess that was once the boy of her dreams.

"Please… please I… I would give you anything… my body… my heart… my life…" Hinata pleads in hushed whispers as she sobs and whimpers into the chest of her lifeless soul-mate.

"Hiiinnaataa…" moans the boy in a croaked voice as he takes a heavy and laboured breath.

"NARUTO! Thank god you're alive!" Hinata almost breaks down into cries of relief but the cold reality of the situation hits her. Hard.

"D-don't… cry… for me… my love" Naruto raises his hand to caress her cheek, covering it in even more of his blood before he loses consciousness.

Hinata would have melted at being called "my love" from the boy in her arms but the realization that he is quite possibly dying snapped her out of it. "No… I will not let you die here! I WILL save you, my jinchuuriki!" Hinata exclaims as she raises the boy into her arms and carries him bridal style to the exit.

Sakura, Neji, Lee and Tenten are all standing in a sea of blood and gore, the few survivors of the battle just groaning piles of broken bones. "Whoo-whoo! I just knew the flames of my youth would prevail! Yosh!" after hearing an "ahem" from an irritated looking Tenten he gives her a sheepish grin "And yours too, of course, Tenten-chan!"

"Oh, Lee!" Tenten latches on to her team mate and embraces him tightly while he flashes a dazzling smile for all the world to see.

Sakura looks starry-eyed at the workout fanatic and his weapon-wielding mate while sighing. Neji just face-palms "Oh… not this shit again…"

"Oh, come on, Neji… why do you have to be such an old fart? Haven't you ever fallen in love?" Sakura then stares expectantly at the young Hyuga man.

"Yes as a matter of fact…" he gives a quick look at Tenten before averting his attention back to Sakura "I was even in a relationship once… but I didn't go around trying to swallow my, err… lady in public like some Inuzuka that I know of… or like a really obnoxious blonde baka and that dark-haired, pearl-eyed lover of his…" Neji says with venom.

Sakura is just about to say something when the large doors to the final chamber creeks open. She stares at the blood-drenched kunoichi and the bloody mess in her arms. "Hinata? what is…?" Sakura's eyes widen in shock, fear and grief as she realizes what or better said who is in Hinata's arms. "NARUTO!?"

Everyone's eyes widen as well when Hinata runs towards them with the mutilated body of their friend in her arms. "Please, Sakura! Help him!" Hinata cries as she dashes toward Sakura.

The pink-haired medical nin starts channelling her chakra into a medical ninjutsu immediately and quickly checks the two of them. "Hinata… your leg is hurt" Sakura says with concern as she takes the bleeding body of her long-time friend from the pale-eyed girl.

"It's nothing… please, you have to save Naruto!" Hinata says wincing a little from the pain in her leg.

"Neji, can you bandage up Hinata's wound?" Sakura asks while analysing the extent of Naruto's injuries.

"Of course I can!" Sakura tosses Neji a roll of bandages and he immediately starts putting it to use.

"Hinata, what happened?" Sakura says to calm the almost hyperventilating Hyuga and to know what the hell happened.

"We… we were led into a trap… Orochimaru and Sasuke were never here…"

'Makes sense' everyone agrees that the enemies they faced were way too soft to be elite sound ninja.

"He… he wanted the… the…" Hinata can't bring herself to say it. She knows how deeply Naruto felt about his secret.

"The Byakugan!?" Neji asks with concern. Hinata makes no reaction.

"He wanted the power of the nine-tailed fox, the power of a jinchuuriki; didn't he?" Hinata gasps and stares wide-eyed at the kunoichi that is trying so desperately hard to save her friends life.

"Yes… but… how did you…? Hinata begins, confused.

"Well, let's just say that out of all the secrets the third Hokage kept, Naruto being what he is the least kept." Sakura gives a sad smile.

"Yes… that… man wanted the Kyuubi…" Hinata says with utter hatred in her voice. "He was skilful… but my love was even better" Hinata brushes a stray spikey lock out of Naruto's bloody face.

"How did he receive these injuries, Hinata? Together with this nasty wound on his chest, he also must have dislocated his shoulder pretty bad… by what I can tell he forced it back into place… his shoulder muscles are swollen and his tendons are… in a bad shape" Sakura doesn't even want to mention the large deep four inch gash on his chest.

"Yes… the man was most formidable… especially for a non-ninja"

"W-what a-about… his chest?" Lee pipes up once he gets over the initial shock of Naruto in such a state.

Hinata's eyes begin to leek droplets of her salty tears. "I… I was w-wounded and… that… man… he… he was about to finish me when… Naruto took the blade… Oh, Naruto I'm so sorry! Please my love, please! Forgive me!" She had totally broken down into heart-wrenching sobs and cries of anguish, burying her face in right side of Naruto's chest; the side that didn't have a gash on it.

"Lady Hinata…" Neji places a hand on her back. "Please… don't cry for what he did… it was a brave and noble thing to do, worthy of honour and respect; besides it wasn't your fault… it was mine…"

"What… What do you mean, Neji?" Hinata tries to look him in the eyes but her avoids her glance.

"I… I confronted him just before we set off… I… I accused him of being a… a womanizer and… and I… I told him that he would only find acceptance… if he… showed to me that he would give his life for you…" He looks Hinata in the eye, full of regret. "But understand I didn't mean for this to…"

_SLAP!_

Everyone stares wide-eyed at the young black-haired beauty that is Hinata Hyuga, however they stare out of shock rather than being captivated by her beauty. "How… how dare you… HOW DARE YOU!? You fucking bastard! How dare you say that to my Naruto!" Her verbal reaction is even more shocking than her physical one.

Neji just hangs his head in shame while he rubs the handprint on his face.

"Listen, guys… We need to get Naruto outta here, all this blood and… death… he'll get an infection and then he really will die!" Sakura exclaims with a voice full of concern and a little panic.

Hinata's eyes widen as she realizes that her one and only love is on the verge of death "Ok, give him to me!"

"But Hinata… your leg…"

"Is fine, Sakura… besides… he isn't your soul-mate!" Hinata exclaims as she takes Naruto into her arms, shocking everyone yet again at how much she loves him.

After an agonizing mad dash to the surface, Hinata falls to her knees. "Ok, we need something to put him on… I don't want a twig getting lodged in his wound!" Hinata immediately takes off her blood-drenched coat and sets it beneath Naruto; everyone gawking at her beautiful figure. "O-okay, _ahem, _Lee, run to the village and get Lady Tsunade and tell her to bring Shizune and a whole medical team ASAP!"

"May I remove my…?"

"YES, DAMN IT!"

Lee crosses his right arm over his chest in a salute before removing the heavy training weights and throwing them onto the ground, causing two very large craters in the proses, and disappears into the forest in a flash.

"Okay… Tenten!" Sakura calls out after quickly applying chakra to Naruto's shoulder, healing the tendons and taking away the swelling.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tenten stands to attention.

"I need you to write several medical seals like this one, with this special ink; can you do that?" Sakura asks with authority as she takes out a sheet of paper with several medical seals on it and a vial of jet-black ink.

"Of course!" Tenten takes the ink and the medical tag and quickly starts copying it down to the last detail on her own paper tags.

"Neji!" she calls out, a tiny bit of anger in her voice.

"Yes, Sakura?" Neji quickly rushes in to help his friend in any way he can.

"I need you to give me some of your chakra… can you do that?" she asks looking him square in the eyes.

"Yes, of course I can!" Neji places his hands on Sakura's shoulder and starts channelling his chakra into her.

"Ok… let me see the extent of the damage…" She takes a flashlight and illuminates the wound. "Ok… his left lung has been punctured, and he has several fractured ribs… oh, shit no!"

"What… what is wrong, Sakura?" Hinata asks, her voice laced with concern.

"He… he has a severe trauma on the aorta and even a small laceration to the heart!" Sakura states with huge tears welling up in her eyes.

"He… you mean…?" Hinata feels her whole world crumble around her.

"Yes, Hinata… with all these injuries in mind… and even with the help of Lady Tsunade… his chances are less than twenty five percent…" Sakura takes a somber expression and so does everyone else.

"What? For survival!?" Tenten inquires as she finishes the last tag.

"No, Tenten… for him to reach the hospital alive…"

* * *

><p>Hinata snaps out of her memories as Sakura places a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata… it wasn't your fault… nor was it Neji's. Naruto would have jumped in the way anyway. That's just the way he is"<p>

"I… I guess your right…" Hinata looks to the ground as the icy hand of grief claws at her heart. The last two months had been very hard on her as she struggled to both visit her true love and keep up her duties as her father's daughter.

"Well, I have some news that'll shock you to the core!" Sakura exclaims, trying to cheer up the mood. "I saw… Lee and Tenten… by the river… KISSING!" She squeals the last word as she hops around punching the air.

"That's nice…" Hinata says as she lets her umbrella down a bit to feel the cool rain on her face.

"Hey… Oh! You know what other news I heard!? I hear that Kiba is gonna be a dad! I guess that makes you kinda sorta an aunt!"

Hinata smiles "Yeah… I look forward to it…"

"Well… I guess I've taken up too much of your time… say hi to Naruto for me!" Sakura waves good-bye and continues on her way.

"I will…" Hinata whispers as she continues onward. Just before reaching the cemetery she turns left and heads for the hospital. "And I will show him how I feel… no matter what"

When she arrives at the hospital Hinata turns to the nurse who gives her a warm smile. "Here for Naruto?"

"Yes…" Hinata says in a soft voice.

"My, what lovely flowers… tulips and roses? I heard from a certain blonde kunoichi that roses are a flower that represents passion and love and tulips represent love eternal… my he is lucky to have you!" the nurse says in an almost motherly tone. Hinata had been there every single day ever since Naruto came bleeding like a stuck pig and had always spent at least one hour with him. She was the first to see him wake up after a month of being in a coma and was the one he hugged so dearly after he got the news that he would make a full recovery.

Hinata's memories come to an abrupt halt as she hears a loud clank come from his room. Rushing to his door she hears her love scream. "What is it Naruto, my love!?" She opens the door and…

"Damn! You know something, grandma? You would make a very good butcher!" Naruto screams as he pulls up his boxers.

"Well that's what you get for calling me a pervert when all I'm doing is my job!" Tsunade exclaims indignantly as she folds her arms under her huge breasts.

"YOU WERE GROPING MY BALLS, GRANDMA!" Hinata's face goes an interesting new shade of red caused by both embarrassment and a little bit of jealous fury at the notion that someone touched HER love's equipment that wasn't HER.

"I NEEDED TO DO A MEDICAL EXAMINATION, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tsunade slams her hands onto the railing of Naruto's hospital bed.

"Is that what you call just coming in here like you own the damned place, pulling down my boxers while I sleep and start groping my… stuff!?" Naruto stares just as indignantly at Tsunade with his own arms crossed.

"Listen, YOU are checking out of the hospital today, so I have to make a medical examination of your sexual organs to make sure you are healthy. I assure you, this is standard procedure and it's not some sick fetish on my behalf" Tsunade says in a sickly-sweet tone of voice.

"What do you mean "make sure you are healthy"? My injuries were in my chest, grandma, not my balls!" Hinata goes red once more at the mention of her love's equipment.

"Listen, little brat, you are now in a relationship with Hinata now so now you have a new responsibility of keeping her safe and healthy…" the old blonde sannin says in a caring tone putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She had always liked to verbally and physically abuse the little blonde but she truly does love him as her very own grandson.

"Yeah… but… what do my… "things" gotta do with it?" Naruto askes in a more respectful tone; sensing the concern his Hokage is feeling for him.

"Well… you know what happens when two people love each other very much, don't you?"

"Yeah… they… they have sex, right? Kakashi-sensei already told me all about it… as well as Pervy Sage" Naruto goes a little bit red.

"Oh really?" Tsunade makes a mental note to castrate Kakashi and Jiraya as soon as she saw them for ruining the innocence of her adoptive grandson. "Well… yes… they make love… and… there is a threat that… through that act… comes… complications. I can't begin to tell you how many sexual diseases are popping up and I want you and Hinata to be happy and safe…" Tsunade always hated giving the sexual speech to people, but this was just excruciating. "So I'm glad to say that… you are a healthy young man! My, Hinata will be so happy!" The old blonde Hokage then falls to the ground laughing at the furious blush that made its way onto Naruto's face.

Shizune chooses this moment to clear her throat and when she gets the attention of the blonde duo she points to a rather unconscious Hinata. Then she begins to laugh uncontrollably at their reactions.

Tsunade gets flustered and rushes over to help the unconscious love of her adoptive grandson while Naruto himself momentarily passes out and, once he regains consciousness, rushes to help his love.

After setting Hinata on his bed, Tsunade gives Naruto a kiss on the forehead and Shizune gives him a kiss on his cheek before they both leave the two young lovers wrapped in each other's arms. After a time passes Hinata opens her eyes sleepily and takes in the scent of her love; her fingers passing over the scar on his bare chest. Her eyes burst open and she shoots up, quite flustered at being asleep on Naruto's bare chest. "N-Naruto!"

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto looks into her eyes. He had been holding her for the entire time she was unconscious since he figured that he was the cause of her fainting. "Why'd you get up? You're touch… it's nice" he says missing the soft caresses she had been giving him since she had ended up on his bare chest. Not that he was some weird pervert that got his kicks from having unconscious girls slowly tickle his chest while whispering his name several times; no he loved the sensation because it was her, his one and only, who was soothing his aching heart through her gentle touch.

Hinata blushes. "I… err… I mean… how are you feeling?" she asks with concern.

Naruto smirks. "Well… I have an achey-breakey heart… would you please kiss it better?" he says with the voice of a little child and giving her puppy dog eyes.

Hinata smirks and places a small tender kiss on his scar before looking up and gazing into her love's sky-blue eyes. "Better?"

"Not quite…" Naruto pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss that is only interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Hinata pales. "F-f-f-father?" is all she manages to stammer out in her shock.

Hiashi Hyuga stands in the middle of the room in an imposing manner looking at his daughter and her lover with a glare that could melt glaciers. "Hello, daughter… so this is where you run off to every day, hmm?"

Naruto quickly gets up and puts on his black T-shirt. "Hiashi-Sama, I… I mean hello, an honour to finally meet you…" Naruto mentally kicks himself when he remembers that all he is wearing under his shirt is his boxers.

"Ah, yes… Naruto-san… Neji has told me all about you" the elder Hyuga states as he tries to remain serious.

"I don't care what Neji says about my Naruto-kun! I love him father and if you can't accept him because of my egotistical cousin, then I'm afraid you will have to banish me from the clan!" Hinata glares at her father as she grabs onto Naruto's arm for dear life.

"Don't worry, sukoshi shinju (little pearl), we can work this out…" Hinata blushes fiercely at the pet name that Naruto gives her. "Please… I love Hinata with all my heart and… I know what Neji thinks of me, but… I would die for Hinata… so… I know it is much to ask, but I would be… really glad to have your blessing and approval…" Naruto asks with sincerity.

"Now… you do realize what you are, don't you?" Naruto nods. "And you know that the Hyuga is a very noble clan… The Most noble clan in Konoha as a matter of fact… you two… you would bring a terrible scandal to the clan… you DO know this, right?" Naruto nods yet again. "So… if I were to ask you to leave my daughter… would you do as I ask?" the clan leader smirks.

"No. I would stay with Hinata! Even if you were to castrate me here and now I would stay with her despite not even being able to make love to her…" Hinata blushes at Naruto's determined comment. "I don't care what you do or say… I will stay with Hinata!" The determination in Naruto's voice would put even Lee's speeches on the "flames of youth" to shame.

"Yes, _ahem_, thankfully it won't come to that… you see… Neji says that… I have you to thank for my daughters wellbeing" Hiashi's face takes a warmer expression "So, I devised a test… you see I have heard a great deal about you, young Naruto… and I share with Lady Tsunade a hatred of paperwork and scandal… so I needed to put you through a test to see if you were worth the trouble…" The elder Hyuga bows, much to the shock of the two teenagers infront of him "and you have passed, Naruto Uzumaki… from this day forth… you have my blessing."

Hinata practically leaps into her love's arms "Naruto-kun! I… I'm so…"

Naruto places a finger on her lips. "Shhh, Hinata-chan…" he places a small kiss on her cheek before turning to her father. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama!"

That afternoon Naruto checked out of the hospital and had gone to every place he could think of with his beautiful mate. Finally they had decided to go to the place where it all began; Ichiraku ramen.

"Soooo…" Teuchi wiggles his eyebrows.

"Not. A. Word, old man." Naruto says in mock threat.

"What? Did you say something?" the two of them have a glaring contest before Hinata places a hand on Naruto's thigh, making him melt; the old man just laughs at how easily she defused a long term staring contest. "I see you finally got the girl…"

"Yup!" Naruto beams.

"Well, then have these two bowls on the house!" the old man exclaims with a smile.

"Wow, really? Thanks old man!" Naruto's face is like that of a child who got exactly what he wanted for his birthday, but, much to the old man's surprize, instead of digging in he simply offered Hinata some off his bowl. 'Wow… just… wow'

After the couple had finished eating Naruto thanked Teuchi and went with Hinata toward his apartment. As they arrive Naruto takes out the key. "Well… today was good…"

Hinata nods in agreement, placing her fingers into that position that she always did when she was nervous.

"So… see you tomorrow?" Naruto hated the idea of parting with his love.

"Actually… I… I was wondering if I… I could stay the night?" Hinata takes on the appearance of a tomato. She had been practicing for the last two months in front of a mirror asking the same question: _Can we make love?_

Naruto grows wide-eyed at her request, knowing that he only has one bed. "Uhh… sure… but, you know… I kinda only have one bed, Hinata-chan…"

"I… I was… I w-was w-wondering… could we, I mean, that is to say; can I… owww…" It frustrates Hinata that she still can't say the words she has wanted to say for so long, that she hasn't the courage to express the utter undying love she has for her mate.

"Hinata… is… is something- mmmm!?" before Naruto can finish, Hinata slams herself against him and kisses him so deeply and passionately that he didn't think it possible. He returns the kiss and while they lip-lock he places the key into the lock on his door.

Once the door opens Hinata pushes her lover all the way into the kitchen, not once breaking the kiss, and jumps up; wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto, for his part, places his right hand on his lover's face, gently caressing it, and with his left hastily starts removing the black trench coat she had been wearing all day. 'Probably a gift from Shino…' After much shifting the coat finally comes off of his mate, revealing that she is wearing a cute lavender-colored miniskirt and a white T-shirt with a purple butterfly on it.

Finally, Hinata breaks the kiss; not having Naruto's stamina to continue without another breath. "Oh…(_Gasp_)… Naruto-kun…(_sigh_)… I… that was… wonderful!" Hinata says as she licks Naruto's face. She found out in the hospital that he loved it when she licked him and would always purr like a little kitten whenever she did. 'Must be the fox'

"Yup… I didn't know you could kiss like that!" Naruto places a row of short sucky kisses on Hinata's neck. He had found out one day in the hospital that that was the easiest and fastest way of arousing her when she had to go home and change early, much to his disappointment.

"Well… I am full of surprizes… you want to… discover them?" Hinata, much to her amazement, no longer feels shy to act seductive. She has finally decided to let nature take its course. "I think your friend is saying 'yes'" she says with a smirk as she feels a growing bulge in her lover's pants.

Naruto blushes so furiously that he actually resembles the Kyuubi for a moment. Before he can say a word, Hinata presses her lips against his and grinds her own hot, wet and aroused area against the lump in his pants. After a while of this, Naruto finally makes it to his room and places Hinata on his bed. She immediately removes his T-shirt, showing his well-toned chest and abdomen and traces a finger down the four-inch scar running down the left side of his chest. "It's ok… my heart feels great right now…" Naruto says as he lands another kiss on her lips.

His hand wonders until it reaches the rim of her T-shirt and once he gets a grip on it he pulls it over her head revealing her perfect breasts. With a smirk and after mouthing the word "Sorry" he breaks the clasps and straps holding her bra in place and he gently kisses her neck; pressing his bare chest against hers.

Hinata finally summons up the nerve to get up and remove her miniskirt letting it fall in a heap at her ankles. Naruto blushes at the sight of his love only wearing a damp pair of white panties. Shaking his head to dispel his daze, Naruto starts unzipping and unbuttoning his own orange pants and quickly removes them. After this, Hinata stares wide-eyed at her love's almost naked form and then tackles him to the bed, straddling him and kissing him heatedly.

After a few minutes of this, Hinata finally lowers her gaze down to her lover's crotch. After a few moments of just staring at the bulge in his boxers, she grabs the rim and slowly pulls. A hand lands on her hand. "You sure you want to do this? I… I would never force you or want to make you uncomfortable…"

At this moment she has her doubts about whether or not she actually has the strength to do it, but the look of utter love in his eyes fills her with renewed confidence and determination. "Yes… with all my heart, body and soul…" she says as she pulls his boxers down revealing his manhood. She blushes and stares at it so much that Naruto fears he will pass out. Hinata runs a finger through his light blond hair surrounding his member and strokes the sin back a little until a small sharp intake of breath from her mate snaps her from her perverse thoughts. "Oh, s-sorry, N-Naruto… I-I… I didn't mean to m-make you f-feel uncomfortable…" she says with a furious blush on her face.

Naruto look up toward his blushing mate. "Oh, no, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable… in fact… it feels pretty good…" Naruto's blush now matches Hinata's as he pulls her down to meet his lips, his erect member tickling her belly as she comes down upon it. After the kiss, Hinata pulls backward and lies on her back, inviting her love to come and claim her. "Just before removing her panties her looks at her once again with caring eyes. "You sure, shinju?" (pearl).

"Yes my kitsune (fox)" Naruto smirks at her pet name and takes a deep breath; this wasn't easy for him either. He slowly pulls down on her panties, refusing to look at his mate's womanhood until the article of clothing is completely removed. Finally he feels it go around her ankles and tosses it to the rest of their clothing in a pile.

He nervously opens one eye and gazes in awe at the beauty of his young lover. "Wow… just… wow" he continues staring wide-eyed and with his mouth agape at the visage in front of him. His mate's legs spread out somewhat with a look of undying love on her blushing face, the area around her womanhood covered in small dark hairs as her gates to paradise leak a small trickle of hot sticky fluid.

Naruto reaches out and strokes the small bundle of nerves that sits at the top of her opening, wanting to test out the feel of a woman for the very first time. "Hmmm… oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata moans a little bit as she feels the pleasurable touch of her mate. Naruto pulls away.

"H-Hinata… I-I-I r-read in a… b-book that… when girls haven't… made love before… th-they have… something inside that… that needs to be… broken by… the guys…" he looks at his erect member with discomfort. The thought of hurting his precious lover by ripping apart her hymen doesn't really sit well with him.

Hinata smiles warmly at her lover's concern. "Naruto-kun… look at me" she places a hand on his cheek and guides his gaze to look her in the eye. "I want this… I want to show you that… I love you and you alone… please don't worry… this is something I want, I need to do…" and with that she kisses him gently on the lips while pushing him so that she is on top. After she successfully manages to situate herself on top of him she guides his manhood to her opening and lets it just stroke her for a moment.

"H-Hinata-chan… are… are you truly sure?" Naruto asks, concern evident in his voice and face.

"Yes, my love…" she comes down on top of him letting out a scream of pain as she does so. Naruto starts to panic as tears run down her face and blood runs out of her and mixes with his hair. Seeing how distraught he seems, Hinata places a hand on his lips and summons up a smile. "It's ok, my kitsune… see? Pain is… all gone!" she says the last words with a grin, calming Naruto down.

"Do you wanna stop?" Naruto asks, not being able to shake off his concern. Hinata shakes her head before raising her body a little bit.

"I wish to see this though…" She says as she comes down on Naruto's shaft. They both feel a way of pleasure from this and Hinata rises and falls once again and, once again, they are met with another wave of bliss. After a while, Hinata picks up the pace and Naruto begins to rise and fall in rhythm with his mate. After fifteen minutes passes their breathing becomes heavy and small moans fill the room.

"N-Na-ruto…" Says the Hyuga beauty as she continues to feel the pleasure building up in her body.

"H-Hina-ta…" Naruto moans once again not knowing how long he can last until his climax takes him.

"I… I'm going to… ahh! please kiss me!" Hinata pleads as she feels the pleasure is about to burst into euphoria.

"Y-yes…" Naruto and Hinata share one last deep, passionate, lustful kiss as they both reach their climax in unison. Hinata's eyes roll back as she feels her lover's warm seed get pushed into the deepest recesses of her being as she tightens around him.

After several spams later the two of them relax, never parting, and Hinata rests on the person she admires most. "That…(_gasp_)… was the most wonderful thing I ever experienced!" She gazes lovingly into the eyes of the one she loves most in the world and sees him returning that love to the fullest extent. "I love you Naruto-kun…" she says as sleep finally begins to claim her.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan… with all my heart…" Naruto drifts off into sleeps peaceful embrace and for the first time in all his life dreamed only of beautiful pearl-colored eyes gazing lovingly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **FINALLY! I HAVE WRITTEN IT! My first lemon, haha! I have to admit I am really proud of this chapter… it has to be the first I am really proud of… anyway I just wanted to get things straight.

_**One: **__I am not a doctor, so I might have been incorrect at a few instances during this chapter in medical terms._

_**Two: **__I know how ooc I made everyone in this fic as well as in this chapter… especially Hiashi and Hinata… I apologize for it and I will try to remain in-charater for future fics._

_**Three: **__This is the __LAST __chapter so I'm sorry to have left it like this, but seriously this is the ending I planned from the start, not some on the fly crap… I apologize if it is sucky though. Also I don't plan on doing a sequel because of how non-cannon I made everything, but this ain't the last fanfic I'll write and its damned not the last NaruHina I'll write either, believe it!_

_**Four: **__This is my first lemon… and… I'm not… "Experienced" in the field either… please don't whack me for it. And as for their age… I've seen fics with WAY more intense lemons with WAY younger character… so please don't castrate me. Thank you._

_**Five (Final): **__I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed, faved and followed me while I wrote this fic… I really wasn't expecting much and yet I got a nice surprize… hell I thank anyone who has read up to this point and hasn't slammed the laptop shut yet… so thanks be to you all!_


End file.
